


Wild

by Sabrael



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie is a top, Butts, Dominatrix, F/F, Fingering, Fuck buddies turned lovers, Genji highkey knows about them, Hard Core Lesbians, Kinks, Kinky Shit, Little cliche, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Smut, Spankings, Stockings ;)), Strap-Ons, Teasing, Whips, Who the hell cares tho, Widow is lowkey a stalker?, but lowkey can be a bottom too, but whatevs, desires, garterbelts, lots of smut, stuff like that, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrael/pseuds/Sabrael
Summary: Sexual Tension. Need I say more? Because let's face it, Lena Oxton and Amelie Lacroix have enough of it to burn Talon to ashes.





	1. BST Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, it came from Algerim Lehane from FFN.

"Genji, mah man!"

The green haired teen bumped Lucio's fist, smiling a bit.

"Hey Lucio, how's it going?"

The dark-skinned boy groaned slightly, showing just how exactly it was going.

"I think ya know. Finals, dude. Even in the coolest high school of Gibraltar, they still suck," Lucio complained, leading the way to their usual table, with Genji following him.

"Ugh, don't even start," the attractive boy replied, shaking his head. "And to make things worse, Mr. Morrison gave us new material right before the finals week. I just don't get it!"

"Morrison…History, right?"

"Yeah, all basic history and shit.," Genji grumbled, plopping down on the bench. "We only just began studying Ancient Greece, like Galileo and stuff, and that's a fucking huge topic! And I don't even get like half of it."

"Galileo?” Andre asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, if I remember correctly, he’s a dude that was a fucking A at stars and stuff," Genji replied, letting out a small breath. "We covered only some of it today. I mean, it's interesting and all, but shouldn't we have done it at the beginning of the semester?"

"I feel ya, man," the aspiring dj said sympathetically, bumping Genji's shoulder slightly. "Now tell me about those Ancient toga things, are they good?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the Japanese for a good measure.

"You're about to ask something perverted, aren't you," the teen deadpanned. Lucio. just shrugged his shoulders, not showing any guilt over the way his teenage mind worked. Genji drew in a breath, remembering the material he just studied.

"Actually…" he began, brows furrowed in concentration, "there was a moment when we got to the Ancient Belligerent Sexual Tension. Which, coincidentally, is the thing I didn't understand."

"Oh, tell me, tell me," Lucio jumped slightly in his seat, grinning. Genji just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The hormones completely controlled the dark-skinned musician who already was ladies' man even before that.

"Not much to tell. Well, you know in TV there is usually a pair of characters who seem to hate each other, but all the fans wish they got together anyway? No, wait, that's not the right description. Um… Well, let's see, usually there is a sweet girl, and a tough guy with the whole tall-dark-handsome thing, and they are constantly at each other's throats, but you just know they so want each other. That's Belligerent Sexual Tension," Genji finished, his face showing that he still doubted he got that right. “And apparently that happened alot in Greece? We are still analyzing the articles though.”

"So like… Damien and Eleanor?" Lucio inquired, and Genji groaned.

"Exactly, although I still can't get over the fact that you watch that girly drama."

"It's not girly, it's hardcore and bloody and awesome!" Lucio exclaimed, defending his TV shows choice for the thousandth time and renewing a two-year-long debate.

"Game of Thorns is hardcore and bloody, Werewolf Diaries is girly," Genji commented calmly.

"Are you harassing Lucio again, luv? How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out," a pleasantly bubbly voice mockingly chastised him, and Genji turned his head slightly, smiling at the newcomer.

Lena beamed back, showing off her famous smile and sitting next to a sulking Lucio.

"So," she began, raising her eyebrow. "What's wrong with The Werewolf Diaries?"

"Let me see. Besides the plot holes, dull characters and bad acting? No, that's cake," Genji teased back, smirking. They were doing this routine for a while now, with their group split into two: those who adored Werewolf Diaries, and those who hated it. To be honest, it was more him and Amelié against everyone else, but while he just teased the others, mainly boys, for watching the show, Amelié was rather vicious about it.

Well, Amelié was always vicious about everything, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

He was so fucking glad his small crush on her disappeared.

"Okay, first of– characters develop over the course of the show, and you watched what, first four episodes? Everyone bloody knows ya hafta survive through the first season of the show and only then it will get better. S’condly, there are no plot holes, you just hafta actually watch the next episode and the writers explain everything, and thirdly…" Lena faltered slightly there, scowling a bit. "… alright, sometimes the acting is cringe-worthy, but at other times it's downright wicked. I mean, Nia Dobrek? You can easily tell if it's Klarrisa on the screen, or Eleanor."

"An amateur like you would praise such poor acting skills."

Ah, think of the devil. Viciousness in all her glory.

Genji sighed as he took in Amelié's appearance, dark and dangerous as always. Black corset with red lines, tight dark jeans, heavy boots and a leather jacket. Her smoky make-up made her golden eyes stand out even more on her pale porcelain skin, and the deep maroon lipstick made her lips even more alluring.

He shook his head slightly, scolding himself. He knew he had no romantic feelings for her, and while he loved her dearly (sometimes, she’s just so spooky sometimes), he wasn't and never will be in love with her anymore. But he still was a teenage boy, and Amelié… Amelié was a girl that made everyone's teenage hormones go crazy, dammit.

Genji shifted his eyes from Amelié, wanting to distract himself, and his gaze fell on Lena who scowled immediately at seeing the Goth. He chuckled to himself a bit. Those two got even worse, fighting and bickering every time they got stuck together in the same room, which happened a lot, since they had the same friends. Well, not sure if Amelié considered them as friends, just as people who she can tolerate?

The tan teen stared at the British gal as her face grew angrier for no reason. Of course, her and Amelié didn't like each other, but was it really necessary to get that mad? Lena's nostrils flared a bit as she shot Amelié a glare, her whole body tensed up, while Amelié stood there, smirking.

"I am not a bloody amateur," the brunette girl gritted through her teeth.

"Sure," her frenemy retorted back, disinterested.

Lena's face took on a smug impression as she seemed to have figured out something.

"An amateur wouldn't beat such an experienced actress as yourself at getting many important roles in this school, innit right?" she shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence and battling her eyelashes at the dark girl.

Genji saw murder flash through Amelié's eyes. There was also something else, something familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it, and it was gone in a second.

"What did you just say?" the raven-haired girl deadpanned at Lena who continued to smile innocently.

"Oh bollocks, I'm so sorry," she mockingly placed her hand on her chest, fake sympathy all over her face. "I didn't mean to. What I wanted to say was 'I'm better that ya and ya're just jealous', yeah?."

Genji only sighed at that while Lucio shot his eyes between the girls and then dug in his food to avoid being involved in the fight. That was what he was talking about. Lena got bolder, and Amelié got nastier, and it resulted in a catastrophe happening on a daily basis.

Amelié glared at Lena, her eyes falling down to her hand that was still on the chest. However, they seemed to be caught there for a moment longer than necessary.

Genji blinked. He was imagining things now. Surely Amelié had no interest in ogling the small Brit's chest.

"Watch it, Oxton. Barking more than biting can leave you in more than just a shitty situation," Amelié threatened, her eyes now on Lena's.

"You won’t" the Brit shot back arrogantly.

"For a person who never locks her bedroom window, you sure sound confident," Amelié shrugged.

 

Lena's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you?... You bloody stalker!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"And you're a naïve little girl who thinks I'm not able to do anything to her," Amelié growled. Lena rose to her feet, facing her off, both girls tense with anger.

"Um, you do know my old man issa cop?"

"Mon Dieu, please tell me you did not just threaten me with your daddy." the raven-haired girl got closer to the Brit , "Besides, there are tons of way I could make you suffer without it being a criminal offence," her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Genji frowned. That didn’t sound right.

That was Amelié's sexier tone.

Then again, he never was threatened by Amelié, not in a serious manner at least. Maybe that was also her menacing tone? Amelié did get a lot of pleasure out of torturing someone. Poor Gerárd

However, the slight shiver that ran down Lena's spine at hearing that made him frown further.

Was she that scared of Amelié? Or was she…

No. That couldn't be right.

"Oh come on, girls!" Lucio came to the rescue. "Can we just eat in a peaceful atmosphere? Can you just be cool? Just once? Just this once? Just be cool? Just once?"

Girls looked taken aback by Lucio's outburst, and, grumbling their apologies, sat down next to each other, glaring one last time before getting to their food.

Genji also glanced at his friend, a bit surprised. Lucio must really have been fed up with all the tension.

Tensions.

Genji's eyes grew wide as he replayed Mr. Morrison's words in his head.

"There's a couple, usually a sweet but quickly angered female paired with a secretly-kind jerk, who are not able to admit their feelings."

But that was in the old old days, and this was the present time. Right?

The tan boy studied his ex-crush carefully and found her watching the Brit. She took in the way Lena picked up her yogurt, wrapping her lips around the spoon and slowly taking it out of her mouth, licking it slightly to get more of the treat, and Genji blinked again. It couldn't be.

Amelié's pupils dilated rapidly as she watched Lenai, her own hand squeezing her burrito as she unconsciously licked her own lips.

That was the look she gave Gerárd sometimes when they began to date, and it meant one thing and one thing only. She was about to jump his bones every time she got that look on her face.  
(He only knew because Gerárd was very open to the guys about their relationship)

He shifted his shocked eyes to Lena who noticed Amelié staring at her. Genji expected her to acknowledge it somehow, but all she did was staring back, making Amelié begrudgingly take her gaze away and to her destroyed burrito.

And while Genji thought she would also go back to her food, she continued to gaze at the dangerous girl. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched Amelié licking her fingertips, her chocolate eyes widening at the sight, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Genji wasn't an expert in Lena's expressions, but he was pretty sure he could decode that particular one.

It screamed of lust.

They so wanted each other.

Genji rubbed his forehead slightly, still shocked a little bit.

At least now he finally understood the whole BST concept.

But what the FUCK?


	2. Not-So Typical Love Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, it came from Algerim Lehane from FFN.

This day couldn't get any worse.

Just like any other day, because ever since that little bubbly girl joined Overwatch Arts, my life had been sheer living hell.

She was everywhere lately. Invading my space, my classes, my time with my friends, and my thoughts.

I always think about the ways to hurt her. I hate this girl so much I can't stop thinking about her, isn't that just magnifique?

Damn you Oxton.

And she grew some “balls” as well. Senior year had been good for her, I suppose, and new gutsy Lena was constantly on my case, not afraid of me anymore.

I was up for some challenge since it was getting dull around here anyways. And boy, was she a challenge.

From day one, she was terrified of me, and that didn't stop her from being the only one who could pass as my equal.

Sure, I say a lot of things about the girl, but let's face it: she's extremely talented. She's kind, and she's funny, and all in all a decent competitor.

Not to mention she was hot as hell.

…

You see, for the past few months or so, between annoying me and making me mad, Oxton also managed to get me pretty hot and bothered over her tight lithe body.

There, I admit it. Happy now, Dr. Ziegler? No more denying my feelings or whatever it was you ranted about on our weekly sessions.

Yeah, I have a shrink. Not the point at the moment.

The bigger issue here is Oxton and my sudden desire to pin her to the wall and fuck her until she sees stars.

Whoa there. I know I admit wanting her, but that might be taking it too far. It will never happen.

She’s still an annoyance. With her perfect smile and perfect little life and perfect… well, everything. I hate this type of girls. Trying to please everyone around them, living up to ridiculous expectations. 

Except she's not that innocent. The girl has a mean vicious streak, and her wild side shows itself once in a while. I mean, attacking Mei of all people? Even I am not that ruthless. I see her, the real her, hiding under this perfect façade. I see her in her arched eyebrows as she studies Winston after he embarrasses himself once again. 

I see her in her cold stare as some asshole tries to approach her at the school. I see her in her angry scowl as she glares at me.

She's got that glare reserved special for me, and I kinda like that.

I'm demented. But so is she.

And as she went in for the kill, hitting me in the most vulnerable place there is, reminding me once again that it was her who got all the best parts at the school plays lately, I was proven right.

Lena Oxton was a sick, twisted bitch, and I liked it that way.

Apparently, so did Genji, since I just caught him staring at her with his mouth hanged open.

"See something you like, Shimada?" I asked dryly, raising a perfect eyebrow. He looked back at me, the same slightly shocked look on his face.

"What's innit for you? He can stare all he wants, luv," Lena shot at me.

"I don't give a damn if he has a hard-on for you," I spit at her, getting angry again. She just knew what buttons to push.

I wondered if she knew what buttons to push in be-

...

Stop this right now, Amélie.

Lena looked rather shocked at my crudeness, as did everyone else at the table.

"You're bloody disgusting," she got out after a while, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I bet you love it," I blurted out before catching myself. Merde. What the hell was wrong with me?

"W-what?!" Lena stuttered, jumping to her feet.

"You know what, whatever. I don't have to sit here and take this," I bristled, grabbing my bag and walking to the school building. Once inside, I facepalmed myself, hard.

The hell was wrong with me?

What the actual hell was that? It was like I could not control myself around her.

Well, I actually really couldn't. It was always either flee or fuck, kill or kiss kinda thing between us, and guess what we chose every time.

Besides, Oxton despised me. And I really despised her, with a side dish of wanting to ravish her brains out.

It was times like this I wished she never showed up at the school so I won't be so confused and fucked up all the time.

The bell took me out of my depressing thoughts, but when I realized what class was waiting for me, I groaned in misery.

Mr. Reyes, who seemed a little too much into pairing me and Vega up to be appropriate for a grown male teacher.

Just fucking great.

8-8-8

I don't know what the bloody hell crawled up Amélie's arse and died, but it probably was something nasty.

What was that comment about me liking it what?

It was none of her business anyway.

But I wouldn't mind if it were…

No, Lena! Get yourself together!

Great. Now I was back to talking with myself. Arguing, more like it.

Ya see, I had a major inner debate going on for the past months. And of course it revolved around Amélie Lacroix.

I may.. or may not… have hots for her.

There. I said it.

But she still infuriates me to no end.

I'm just so mad at her all the time. She's so crude, and mean, and vicious and menacing.

And beautiful.

Goddammit, Lena.

It didn't matter anyway. Yes, I might like to explore my sexuality with her in janitor's closet. Yes, I admit that she's pretty and hot and funny in a sarcastic, mean way. But she hates me with a burning passion, and I have no choice but to hate her in return.

Except I can't. I never really hated anyone. It's such a strong word and emotion, and I don't take it lightly.

Let's just say she makes me so freaking angry, and leave it at that.

I want to wipe that bloody annoyingly sexy smirk off of her face, and it doesn't matter to me if I do it with a fist or my lips.

It's more likely that I would opt for the latter.

Ugh, Lena, could you be more of a filthy pervert?

But in my defense, it's not completely my fault. Have you met Amélie? She's sex on legs. With her whole dominatrix image, and those full lips, and the way she licked her fingers at lunch… Oh, that pink tongue… The things I would let that tongue do to my body…

Oh bollocks, I totally had erotic thoughts about Amélie in a school hallway.

I gritted my teeth.

It was definitely her fault. Stupid sexy Amélie and her stupid sexy tongue.

The bell startled me, and I jumped, gathering my thoughts. What class did I have next?

Oh hell. Reyes. Drama King of all, great.

I hoped he didn't have any other ridiculously gay assignments for me and Amélie. He seemed to be into that lately.  
He probably needs to finally snog Mr. Morrison or somethin’.

"Lena, Amélie, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

The rivals glared at each other, having run into one another at the class entrance, both of them late.

"Just what exactly took you so long to get to my class." Mr. Reyes pressed on, his eyebrow slightly raised as he stared at them.

"Does it matter? Are you going to let us in or not?" Amélie demanded, giving Lena one last disgusted glance. "Standing next to this is not on my list of favourite past times."

"Cheeky," Lena commented back, moving her out of the way and walking up to her usual spot. "Maybe you should come back when you grow up, high school turns out to be a bit too adult for you right now."

It took everything Amélie had not to jump at Lena and start tearing her to shreds.

Or maybe just her clothes.

"Miss Lacroix," Mr. Reyes called out warningly as she prepared to make a comeback. "Take a seat and let me continue with my lesson."

"Tsk" the dangerous beauty huffed, plopping down on her seat, eyeing Lena menacingly. The Brit turned to give her a self-satisfied smirk, causing her to scowl even deeper.

"Lena, provoke Amélie and I won’t stop her next time," the Afro-Mexican man threatened, and Amélie chuckled at the brunette.

"What's so funny?" The smaller girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Stop." Mr. Reyes growled.“ I wish you would speak again without permission, you are getting on my last fucking nerves" he looked between two girls who continued to glare at each other. "For the last two months, your bitching has been getting out of hand. Control yourselves, dammit." he gave them one evil glare look for good measure. Lena blushed slightly, paled a bit, and muttered she was sorry, while Amélie simply rolled her eyes and stared at the wall.

Mr. Reyes took a deep breath to calm down, and continued on:

"Okay," the teacher came back to the stage, looking around the classroom. "Today, I will be teaching you a lesson about subtext. Amélie, Lena, on the stage, since you both are feeling extra dramatic today."

Amélie groaned out loud. Of course he would do that. Did he ship them or something?

Lena also let out a small noise of protest, her face taking on a pleading expression.

"But Mr. Reyes, I…"

"Get your ass on stage, Oxton. You will speak only when I tell you to, and that would be not you speaking, but your character."

Both girls complied, looking uneasy as they stood there, throwing daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Someone give me a setting, I’m too stressed for this."

"Janitor's closet," a calm voice stated, and everyone, including Amélie and Lena, eyed the owner with curiosity. Genji only shrugged in response.

"What? You two do spend an unreasonable amount of time there," he pointed out, much to Reyes’s evil delight and girls' dismay.

"Is that so? Janitor's closet it is. Now the situation, if someone will..?”

"Two lovers, yo!" Lucio called out, eyeing both girls wolfishly.

"In your dreams, Frog Boy, and no, I don't want to know that it's already happening there," Amélie stated coldly, throwing a sharp look at Lena which she returned.

Mr. Reyes had an evil glint in his eye however, and overruled her statement.

"Actually, it is a rather good ide, but let's go other way, shall we? We will use one of the famous and most popular TV tropes for the exercise. Lena," he nodded at the girl, "you will be a typical Light Feminine, which you already are in a way," he ignored the slightly insulted look in the girl's face, "and Amélie will be the Big Bad. As this is the lesson in subtext, we will go with hate and love. Lena and Amélie , you have to display hate, but show us all that in reality all your characters feel for each other is love."

Lena looked at the teacher, mortified. Why was he doing it? Did they have to do it? Well, if she didn't want to fail the semester, she had to try, but did she have to act out a love scene with Amélie of all people?

"Are you serious?" Amélie asked, incredulous.

Reyes paused from drinking out of his shotgun coffee mug.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m always serious. So start now please."

"U-Um.. any special requests?" Lena got out weakly. The sarcastic teacher gave them close to nothing to work with.

"I don’t know, throw in some weird teenage angst or whatever, I don’t care." he waved at her.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes before facing Lena. For a moment, her eyes were just like always, filled with disappointment and disinterest. Then she blinked, and they were angry and hurt at the same time.

Amélie was good, Lena thought. Amélie was really good.

"So let me guess, chérie" Amélie began circling Lena , already in character. "Your boytoy sent you to kill me."

Huh. That was an interesting take on the situation. Alright, two could play that game.

"Do you honestly believe I would do that in a crowded high school? Besides, he's not my boytoy and you bloody know it," she remarked, also moving across Amélie, carefully watching her.

"Didn't stop you from fucking him," Amélie shrugged, and the whole class let out an awed gasp at her using a curse word in class. Reyes didn’t seem to give a damn, so they went on.

"It's none of your business who I choose to sleep with," Lena gritted through her teeth. Focus, Lena. Just a scene. It's not real. You're supposed to be in love with Amélie's character, not display your hate for Amélie herself.

"Oh but you wish it was, don't you?" Lena's face twisted in shock at that as it was the exact thought she had a couple of minutes ago. How did Amélie do that?

"Seems I caught you, chérie” of course Amélie noticed her slip. Well at least she thought it was just because of the scene.

But dammit, why does she have to speak French so damn hotly.

"So, I guess ya expect me to act all doltly because you're sayin’ I want you, yeah?" Lena replied calmly, covering her shock. Now it was Amélie's time to act surprised.

"Well, look who got a new shiny pair of balls."

"Maybe I'm becoming more like you. Innit what you wanted? For me to be just like you? Ever since I turned, all you wanted was for me to start feeding on people."

"You don't know what I truly want."

"Stop lying ya bugger, you know you want me."

Something flashed in Amélie's eyes then, but Lena didn't manage to catch it before it was gone.

"That's so typical of you, chérie. You think everyone wants you, don't you? Humans, vamps, wolves, even that fucking witch – you think they are bending over backwards to please you, and you're right, but," Amélie got closer to the brunette, staring her down, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips and back, "I'm not them."

"No, you're not," Lena said, slowly licking her lips and watching Amélie's eyes grow darker. "I'm not asking you to be."

"Stop doing that," Amélie stage-whispered/growled, her eyes dropping to Lena's lips completely. "Stop assuming I'll do anything if it's you who asks me."

"I'm not assuming anything, and I'm not asking anything right now," Lena whispered back in the same stage-whisper. "All I'm asking is for you to be real, because you're the only one who's been honest with me all along. And I'm sick of people lying to me just because they think I can't handle the truth."

"Well you obviously can't, seeing as you're kinda dead now," Amélie smirked.

"You were the one who turned me."

"By accident."

"Nothing you do is by accident."

While they were making with the small talk, they got closer to each other, their lips millimeters apart.

"Wasn't it you who said I was the most impulsive vampire you ever met? Or huntress?" Amélie asked, smirking.

"Even your impulsiveness is calculated," Lena watched her, and then she added the look of realization to her expression. "You planned everything," she said, lowly. "You wanted me to turn, you wanted me to crash that car, and you just happened to be near… Oh b-bollocks," she finished, trembling.

"I suggest you take it back right now," Amélie growled at her.

"Why? You already killed me, what more can you do?"

"I never killed you, because I never wanted you to become this!" Amélie burst, angrily, making Lena take a step back.

"I never wanted that for you," the raven-haired girl stated, calmer. "You were supposed to live the life you wanted, you were supposed to become a mother and then a grandmother and then you were supposed to die happily on your own terms!" She raised her voice again as she marched towards Lena, grasping her arms and yanking her to her chest. "You were never supposed to die, Lena" her eyes searched chocolate ones, and Lenabgulped with the sudden emotion that wasn't her character's. "I wanted you to live and experience life and get everything you ever wanted. So that's what I want," Amélie's voice dropped to the whisper again. "I want to go back and save you, because that's what I do every night in my dreams."

The whole class gasped in surprise, completely engrossed in the scene, but Lena didn't even pay attention to that. All she could focus on was Amélie's soft gaze.

She didn't know where to go with the scene, because it kinda reached its peak. So she went with what her character would've done.

She leaned up slightly and claimed Amélie's mouth with her own, kissing her softly yet firmly and feeling Amélie give in almost instantly.

They were brought out of their little world by their audience clapping. They broke apart, hastily putting some distance between themselves.

"Not bad ladies," Reyes stated. "Adding Belligerent Sexual Tension twist, that played out well.”

"Adding what?" Amélie snapped in her usual manner, back to herself now.

"Belligerent Sexual Tension exists between two polar opposites," a calm voice called out again, and everyone turned to look at Genji. "There is a sweet girl and a secretly-kind jerk who act like they can't stand each other because they are afraid of admitting they have a mutual attraction, so instead of working it out in the bedroom, they take it out on each other in constant fights and bickering."

The class fell silent, adding two and two and then staring at Lena and Amélie, shocked.

Such an obvious parallel wasn't that hard to make. But not for Lena.

"Alright, so we added that to the scene, why’s everyone staring at us like that?"

Amélie slapped her forehead.

"I truly hope you were joking with that statement, and you," she turned to the tan boy who smirked knowingly. "If you think I want Oxton, you're sick."

"Wait, what?!" Lena finally caught up and blushed ferociously. "I don't - she's not- we're not- I…"

"Fuck this," Amélie stormed off the stage, snatching her things as she fled from the classroom. Lena was left standing there, with the class gawking at her.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. They are so obvious," a girl from the back suddenly remarked, and the rest murmured their agreement.

"Okay, that does it!" The Brit grabbed her bag and rushed to the door, but not before giving a nasty glare to Genji. "Thanks a lot," she threw at him before running out the door.

"You'll be thanking me even more later," the Shimada said, smiling, completely unfazed by Lena's attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always read n’ comment, will ya?
> 
> This is the end of the Prologue set, and I probably won’t be back here until I finish Twisted Slipstream. Depends though :))


	3. Awkward Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own the plot, sorry mates :’(

That, right there, was the reason why I despise that asswipe.

He's just so smug, thinking he's got everything figured out. That jerk, he actually had the nerve to ridicule me in front of the whole class. Guess who's gonna be introduced to the pointy end of my scissors very soon.

…that was a really obvious lesbian reference, and it did not help the situation in my head.

I should posion in with a..mine or something. And Reyes for a good measure. And…

Ow.

"Oh bollocks, I'm so sorry I bump- Oh, it's just you."

"I'm not that thrilled to be touched by you, either," I snapped back from the ground, glaring at her. Lena stood over me, rolling her eyes before offering me a hand which I pointedly ignored.

"The hell was that in the class, by the way?" She raised her eyebrow as I got up, dusting off my pants.

"What was what, luv?"

"Don't play dumb with me, chérie, you know what I'm talking about. Why'd you kiss me?"

Now she had two of her brows up, fixing me with a look that screamed 'how did you get so stupid'.

"That wassent me kissing ya, yanno, it was my character. The scene called for it," she smirked arrogantly, "of course, it's not that you'd really understand, seeing as the only thing you get is cheap horror movies."

That was it.

I know that over the years I've said and did some stuff that made people think that I wanted to physically hurt Oxton. But I'm not that screwed up.

At least I thought I wasn't, but the fact that I was currently holding her up against the wall by her throat kinda told otherwise.

"A-Amélie, what the- let me go!" She choked up, flailing around. Her hands went up to dig the nails into mine, and I cringed for a second. How did they do it in the movies anyway? That fucking hurt.

I chose to ignore the pain and got up in her face, snarling.

"You chose the wrong girl to mess with," I hissed, almost touching her nose with mine.

She smelled so good.

Merde, focus.

Lena stopped fighting and went completely still as I stared her down. Something flickered in those deep chocolate eyes, and it looked an awful lot like what I felt at the moment.

Which was lust.

I did say there was a good kind of pain, and her nails were definitely that.

They would feel amazing in my back as I pinned her to the bed…

My breathing got heavy as the mixture of arousal and anger made my head spin, and Tori biting her lower lip as she eyed me didn't exactly lessen the intensity of the situation.

"Amélie," she whispered, her hands sliding oh so slowly down my arms, hesitating. "Can I ask you something?"

I huffed.

Yeah, smooth, I know.

In my defense, all the blood rushed down from my brain to my other… regions.

"About that… tension thing – it's not us, yeah? There's nothing going on, is there," she finished in a rush.

I assessed the predicament we were in.

By now, her hands were loosely placed on my shoulders, while I still held her by her neck, without squeezing. Our bodies were melted together, and if I moved my thigh a bit higher, I would be meeting little Oxton up close and personal. My mouth was millimeters from hers, and I could smell mint and cherry from her breath.

Yeah. Nothing going on, sure.

But she was basically giving me an out. Or she was giving it to herself.

"Oui, I mean non, nothing is going on," I breathlessly replied, taking a step back from her. She nodded vigorously at that, deeply breathing in and out and not looking at me.

"Well, this has been fun," she let out a nervous chuckle, hugging herself. "I think I had enough humiliation for the day, so I'm just gonna… yeah," with that, she turned and practically ran to the parking lot.

I just watched her, amused. The girl was a spaz at times.

And it was too cute.

She was cute.

No, I shouldn't be thinking it.

And why the fuck not?

I narrowed my eyes as I stared in the direction Oxton ran off to.

Why shouldn't I be thinking about her that way, exactly? Because people will frown upon that? Um, hello, performing arts school – and most non-judgmental one at that. Because it's wrong? Yeah right, like I care about that.

The only reason I wasn't admitting anything is because I thought Oxton hated me. But after what just happened I was more than sure she wanted me back.

Interesting.

—

Oh. My. Omnics.

Okay, first of all, I really don't like Genji right now.

And Reyes. And the fact that I'm attending Overwatch Arts.

Because I wouldn't be forced to kiss my enemy at the normal school.

Alright, so I wasn't forced to kiss her, but I was made to act out a love scene with her and then I was humiliated in front of all my friends.

However, me getting turned on by Amélie trying to kill me certainly was the highlight of my day.

What is wrong with me? I mean, she grabbed me by my throat. A normal person reacts with fear, not with flood in… well, down there. Or there could be flood, but from peeing oneself out of horror, not from getting aroused!

Alright, Lena, just calm down. I just need some time to myself. And a hot shower to get this horrible day off me.

The hot water hit my tense muscles, and I sighed with relief. Ah, yes. Now some green-tea scented shower gel…

As I was soaping up, my thoughts inevitably led to a certain raven-haired girl.

She looked so angry today when she attacked me. And it was totally out of nowhere, too!

…Okay, I admit it, I said pretty bad things that provoked her.

You know, I am getting really good at that. Provoking Amélie, I mean.

But back to her jumping me. She actually kinda hurt my throat. I scrubbed my neck a bit, closing my eyes. Her grip is so strong. And she just had to wear a sleeveless shirt today. Her arm muscles flexed as she squeezed, and can I just say 'whoa'? The girl must do some working out. She looked all toned and muscled, but not in a butch way, more like a panther. Slim and deadly and sexy…

The pounding at the door tore me out of my thoughts, and also made me notice that my hands were going bad, naughty places.

Great. Now I was about to subconsciously masturbate thinking of Amélie Lacroix.

The knocking grew louder and my patience grew thinner.

"Be right there!" I called out, irritated, as I shut off the water and hastily grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. It was most probably Hana, who forgot her keys and now made it her goal to break down our front door. That crazy gal and her games, I swear.

You know, I love her ta death, but this addiction she got is bloody scary. 

"Enough already, Hana, jeez!" I snapped as I threw the door open and then I immediately forgot how to breathe.

Amélie – and that's exactly who it was – apparently did, too, because she stood there with her mouth hanged open, taking me in. I blushed deeply from head to toe, remembering the state I was in. Naked. Well, not really naked, since I had a towel wrapped around me, but it was a pretty short one.

And also a traitor, since it chose this exact moment to fall apart, leaving me bare.

The piece of cloth hit the floor with a soft thud, and Amélie drew in a sharp breath as her eyes went slightly wide.

I just went still, paralyzed.

So we just stood there, in complete silence, with Amélie devouring me with her eyes and me doing zero to try and cover myself.

Wait.

Amélie didn't crack any sarcastic remark about my clumsiness.

Amélie didn't laugh and point at me.

Amélie was staring at me practically drooling.

Holy cow. So Genji might have been right on the money with the whole Sexual Tension trope thingy

We've been silent for quite an amount of time now. Should I say something?

"Uh, Amélie, I-I didn't know you were com-"

I guess Amélie had other plans for me that didn't involve a lot of talking. With her lips hungrily attacking mine, it was hard to talk, anyway.

I had no other choice but to respond, which I did, eagerly, might I add.

Somehow, we wound up on the couch, her clothes ended up on the floor and I couldn't stop moaning as Amélie kept licking and biting my neck. I knew she had a vampire fetish.

I racked my nails down her back, and she groaned, her hand going down to grab my leg and lifting it so I could wrap it around her waist. That made me completely open up to her, and I mewled at the contact with her exposed stomach. She noticed it and ground down on me, making me cry out.

I was already wet from thinking about her in the shower, and our fevered make out session added up to that, so right now I was seconds away from exploding. Amélie obviously wasn't in the mood for slow and soft, either, which worked just fine for me.

However, that little common sense I still had left was screaming at me to stop and think whether it was such a good idea.

"Amélie, I-" Cut off again by her expert lips as her fingers danced on my stomach. Her tongue battled with mine, and I moaned as it flicked the roof of my mouth. She tore away from it, leaving hot, burning kisses along my collarbone, going to my ear and biting it softly, her body nestling between my legs, and oh my God her finger just traced the outlines of my pussy lips.

What was it I wanted to talk about, again? Because with the way her hand was caressing my breast and her lips on my skin, I didn't want to talk ever. All I wanted was this to keep going, preferably forever.

She bit my pulse point at the same moment her fingers entered me, and I cried out in pleasure.

Amélie set a fast pace, making sure to brush my clit every time she penetrated me. I grasped at her, scratching her back and squeezing her with my legs, urging her to go deeper.

"Ah, Amélie, so good… Don't stop, please," I begged her. She responded by going even faster, and it wasn't long before she had me calling her name as I came, hard. Amélie shuddered, moaning as she apparently came with me, although I don't know how she managed that one. Maybe she was also touching herself? Or she rubbed against me while we… You know what, it doesn't matter, what matters is us laying here blissfully happy.

"Wow," was all I could get out as I tried to calm my racing heart. Amélie gave me a satisfied smile which I returned.

"Wow is right, Oxton"

"Probably wasn't what you had in mind when you came here, huh," I said, breathless. She shrugged.

"I was hoping we'd end up fucking, but I certainly didn't expect you to open the door naked."

"I wasn't naked when I opened the door!" I exclaimed defensively. "You just used your secret… towel-dropping powers on me!"

"Sure," was her nonchalant reply.

"Wait," I frowned at her, confused. "You were hoping we'd end up sleeping together?"

"Fucking, Oxton, it's called fucking, and there's no amount of sleep involved," she said, completely missing the point.

"Amélie," I said sternly. Although I probably didn't look strict and proper, with me being naked and thoroughly satisfied.

"Oxton," she shot back, eyebrow arched. I pouted, and she sighed before caving in.

"Look, Lena, it's apparently obvious to the whole school that we want each other. And it occurred to me that all of them are right, so why should we miss out on the fun?"

"Fun?" I dumbly replied. She rolled her eyes.

"After you ran away from me at school, I did some thinking and realized that there's nothing wrong with wanting you."

"Why thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So I drove here to talk to you about us, and now here we are."

"There was no amount of talking involved."

"Well there was a lot of screaming on your part, does that count?" She asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me as she smirked. I blushed.

"You did a fair share of the screaming, too," Amélie just chucked at me and got up, putting her clothes back on.

"Whatever you say, chérie." She grabbed her t-shirt from the TV, smirking at it. "Wow, Oxton, you get really excited when you have sex."

Yep. Blushing even more.

"In my defense, I don't really remember how it got there," I said, smiling at her.

"Probably around that time you almost tore it apart trying to get it off me." She smoothed down the t-shirt and turned to look at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute with tousled hair?" She asked huskily. I grinned.

"Not really."

"Well, you do."

"Thanks," I whispered, chewing on my lip as she kneed beside me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Ugh, Lena," she groaned, "you have got to stop doing that, because I want to take you every time you bite your lip." I gave her a half-smile, and she groaned again. "I just revealed a gigantic piece of manipulation material, didn't I."

"A-ha," I said, absent-mindedly.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly. Her eyes were so rich and golden. I always thought Amélie had the most beautiful eyes, but up close they were breathtaking, just like their owner.

I began to lean in, ready for her full lips on mine and for us to spend the whole night in bed, when suddenly she shot to her feet, completely throwing me off balance.

"So…" Amélie was clearly unsure of herself. "I think I'm gonna get going, Wouldn't wanna get stuck in traffic, so…"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure," I got up with her, suddenly feeling self-conscious as I grabbed the towel and hid behind it. "I guess I'll see you at school, then."

"Of course. Well, um, bye. And thanks for the, you know."

It was so painfully awkward. How did we get there?

"Okay, you too. Bye." She nodded, closing the door behind her as she left.

She wanted a fling, and I wanted her. That was how we got there.

Oh bollocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read ‘n comment, would ya?


	4. Experience...and Porn

I had sex with Lena.

I, Amélie Lacroix, being completely mentally healthy and absolutely sober, had scalding hot sex with Lena Oxton.

However..I might have gone temporarily mad because my brain was fried and then melted due to Lena's..nakedness.

The girl has a body of a goddess, I swear. With her breasts that are small but so firm and delicious, and her toned slim figure, and the tiny waist and her ass, oh holy crap her ass.

Keep it together Amélie.

I still cannot wrap my head around it.

It was over all too soon. Probably because we were so excited over the fact that it was finally happening.

I don't even understand where the hell did I get the guts to kiss her in the first place.

I didn't even think when it happened. All I remember is the towel hitting the floor and leaving Lenaa nude. I remember my eyes trailing over her smooth skin, up her impossibly long legs, to her shaved womanhood, over her flat stomach… I practically devoured her with my eyes, and the time stood still, much like Lena herself.

And then she said something.

I don’t know what she said, nor do I care. But it was her flustered face, nude body, perfect cowlicks that made m—

Goddammit Amélie.

So she spoke up, saying something about not expecting to see me, and I lost it. All it took was for my eyes to reach her face, and there she stood, flushed from embarrassment, stammering nervously, and yet doing nothing to cover herself.

Next thing I know, we're making out like crazy on her couch.

Temporary insanity, as stated before.

And then I took her right on the couch. The one where the group usually gathers when we come over. The one where her mother eats her cereal in the morning. The one where the pillow her Grandma made for her lays.

I could go on for hours just so you understand how wildly inappropriate it was for us to have sex on this couch.

And the cherry on top of this piece of cake? The door was unlocked the entire time.

It would've been a wonderful family bonding experience for her Dad to walk in and watch his daughter being corrupted on their family coach. And by another chick, might I add.

It's all Lena's fault. She makes my brain go haywire with lust.

But it gets worse.

Because after I made her a very happy girl and also helped myself along the way, I decided to completely freak and run away.

That's what I do. It's my thing. Running away as soon as there's a possibility of something good happening to me.

Fucking Oxton. She just had to ruin a perfectly unattached animalistic act of lust with her soft gaze and gentle touches and feelings.

I don't need feelings. I don't need this to get all heavy and meaningful, and I especially don't need this with that girl.

She's better than this. I'm darker than this.

Our bodies may be made for each other, but that's as far as I'm letting this go.

I just need to remember this when I walk into the school in about two minutes and face her.

And I really need to remember this when my brain will shut down and my body decides it wants her again, because I can't sleep with her again.

It's gonna complicate everything even further.

Well, us being in the janitor's closet kissing frantically sure destroys all my plans of not letting it go further.

In my defense, everything was going perfectly good until Oxton took out that damn yogurt and proceeded to give head to the spoon.

Her studying the yogurt's expiration date didn't help either, because when Lena concentrates on something, she bites her lower lip and I fucking lose it.

It's not supposed to look this sexy. That has to be illegal… somewhere.

"A-Ames…wait, stop," Leba rushed out, breathless, and I groaned silently.

There it comes. Time for 'the talk.' What are we doing? Why are we doing it? Am I your dirty secret?

Girls are so clingy sometimes.

"Ugh…Just a sec…Okay, got it. Now come here," there were lips on mine once again, hot and demanding, and I relented until I realized nothing happened.

Oxton didn't want to talk about anything. There was something poking her in her back.

That was why she stopped.

But… It's Lena.The girl who's a poster child for 'monogamous serious relationships'.

And now she's in a closet making out with a girl and… whoa!

Making out is slowly becoming another activity that is illegal on school grounds.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and snatched it from my pants, slamming Lena into the wall.

"Not that I don't enjoy a little bit of dominance on your part," Oxton whispered shakily, "but this whole 'slam Lena into things' gotta stop. I bruise like a bloody peach, luv"

I just kept silent, observing her. She looked a bit flushed, hair tousled and lips red from the kissing. Her chest was heaving as she breathed raggedly, and her eyes were alive with lust.

She did not look rejected or heart broken by a long shot.

Come to think about it, she looked giddy as always when we met at her locker, but I thought she was just acting for the gang.

So when she dragged me in the closet after lunch, I thought I was about to get lectured, not jumped.

"Amélie?" Her voice was husky from whispering, and I felt chills running down my back. "You okay?"

I shook my head slightly. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I didn't want her to do the talk with me. I didn't want to have to reject her romantic advances, and I sure as hell didn't want her to start the girly crap and admit she was in love with me.

But I expected it.

I thought that was what was going to happen today, and I was bracing myself for it. But now that it didn't happen, I felt… let down?

Was I actually disappointed by the fact that Oxton didn't have any romantic feelings for me?

And if yes… Why?

Oxton was obviously fine with everything. And she didn't mind continuing to have fun with no strings attached.

So why, instead of taking the hot and willing girl in front of me, I was having this confusing feeling?

"Amélie," my name fell from her lips as she worked them over my jaw, teasing me with her light touches. I sighed at the contact. "Stop thinking. Be here with me." The lips nipped at my ear before a tongue slid down my neck, making me shudder. "You know, last time I didn't get to fully… appreciate your body. Someone was so eager to fuck me, she didn't even let me do the exploring," alright, there is a third thing that turns me on so much I can't see straight: when Lena curses.

 

Not like her British slang either, the ol’ fuck n bitch type.

"You're more than welcome now, chérie" I whispered back, easing my grip on her and taking a small step back. I couldn't tell in the darkness of the room, but I was positive that Oxton was wearing a smirk, and I'm willing to bet that it resembled my sinister one.

"Why thank you, Amélie."

Suddenly my pants were unzipped and yanked down together with my underwear, and I felt a warm breath on my exposed pussy.

The tongue went first, lapping delicately, and a moan escape Lena when she felt just how wet I already was for her. I gripped her hair as I backed up to sit on the bottom shelf, spreading my legs slightly to give her more room.

And holy shit did she use it to her advantage.

She probed me with her tongue, deliberately teasing me by not touching the clit yet, and I muffled my moans with a hand. Couldn't risk having someone barge in here while I was having the orgasm of my life.

Lena switched to long strokes along my slit, gathering my juices, and I jumped with anticipation. That went on for a while, and I was about ready to burst from the teasing.

You won't believe how frustrated I was. She was so doing it on purpose.

Was that a payback for the fight scene? Or the blood loss? Or the 2-story fall?

Whatever it was, I'm sure she was enjoying herself. Having this power over me was totally getting her off.

I let out one tiny moan, and Lena's mouth left me completely.

I growled.

"What do you want, luv?" She asked, battling her eyelashes up at me. My eyes got used to the dark, and the sight before me almost had me coming.

Lena was on her knees before me, her white shirt and a small shorts giving her the infamous 'school-girl' look. Her wide eyes held innocence, but her smile told me everything I needed to know. The little minx set this up. It was all a performance saved just for me.

"I need you to fuck me, Lena," I all but growled, desperation evident in my voice. Her smile grew.

"I think you know what I'm about to say," she whispered, losing her pretend innocence and revealing her sly expression.

Of course I knew what she was about to say.

"If you think I'm going to beg you, you have another thing coming," I snapped, glaring at her.

"It may come, since you won't be if you don't beg, Miss Lacroix," she shrugged, feigning disinterest as her eyes trailed over my body.

That was humiliating.

And hot as hell.

Might as well go along with it.

"Lena, please," I huffed, my voice straining. "Make me come."

"Good girl," she whispered in my ear before suddenly plunging two fingers inside me as she went back to her knees, sucking on my clit.

I howled, and Lena's hand shot up to clump my mouth shut.

Her fingers kept pumping in and out of me as her tongue pressed up agains my clit, and I managed to have a fleeting thought about her being too good at this before I exploded.

I went completely still, screaming out as I creamed Lena's tongue and fingers, grasping her head to hold her in place.

Then I slumped against the wall, spent from the monster orgasm she just gave me.

"Shit," I muttered, watching as Oxton got up from her knees and sat on a shelf next to me. "How did you get so good at that?"

She smirked.

"If I said I slept with girls before you, would you believe me?"

Something clenched in my chest when she said that.

Must be post-orgasm twitches.

"I wouldn't have believed it a day before, but with the clear evidence now…" I trailed off, studying her.

I have no idea why, but I didn't want it to be true. She wasn't supposed to have had sex with a girl before me.

"Well a day-before Amélie would've been right," she smiled at me. "You're my… Um, you're my first."

My chest clenched again, this time filled with something painfully sweet. The air grew heavy as I stared at her, not knowing what to say, watching her turn slightly red from this revelation.

And then, without thinking, I bent forward and caught her lips with mine, giving her a soft kiss. We sat there for a while, just kissing slowly, but just as her hand began to caress my cheek, I sprang from her.

"Then it means only one thing," I chuckled in order to try and lighten the atmosphere. "Little girl watched porn," I said in my mocking voice, bending down and sliding pants up my legs.

Leba blushed.

"D-Did not!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Oxton," I cocked my head to the right, smirking at her. "First of all, after what transpired between us for the second time in 15 hours, I don't think you have a right to blush anymore. And secondly," I got up from the shelf, dusting my pants, "you so did."

She just sighed.

"Okay, I did. But since it was for your benefit, you have no right to tease me about it. Ha!" She got the smug 'in your face' expression on her face as she folded her arms.

"You're so hot when you manage to prove a point," I growled, pinning her to the door. Lena squeaked.

"And you're so cute when you do that," I whispered, kissing her chin. She squirmed a bit under me.

"Doorknob?"

"Yeah. See? That's why you need to stop slamming me into doors, walls, lockers and pretty much anything else with a solid surface," she huffed, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"But you're so hot when you're submissive," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like I'm hot to you no matter how I look or what I do."

"You sound so sarcastic. What if I really think you're hot no matter what?" I don't know why, but I kept pressing. I should let it go, turn it into a joke. I already laughed off the heavy heartfelt moment because I was terrified, why the hell was I creating another one now?

"I could live with that," Lena said softly, smiling. "Amélie?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your first?"

Merde.

"I mean, obviously I'm not your 'first' first, because that was probably Gerárd, but…"

"I get it, Lena," I interrupted her mini-meltdown. "And no. I uh, I had sex with girls before."

Now this, right here, is why Lena should stick to singing instead of acting.

Her face when she acts? Flawless. All the right muscles working, the honest-to-God smile – perfect.

But those warm chocolate pools will never allow her to lie, because everything is as clear as day in them.

And right now she's devastated and I hate it.

So I tried to cheer her up the only way I know how.

My mouth hit hers as my hand made its way up her shirt, and I swallowed her moan when I grasped her breast in the palm of my hand, kneading it softly.

"No more talking about the past," I stated after I let a dazed Lena breath.

"You… You sure?" she asked, smirking a little as she tried to even out her breathing. "Aren't you a little bit curious whom I lost my virginity to?"

"Emily," I answered back. "I overheard you and Lucio talking, and by the way it's disturbing that you discuss this with the guy."

"He's my best friend!" She said defensively. "Besides, who else do I have left? Hana is too self-absorbed in games, you're.. well, you, and talking to Mei about those things is almost like molesting a child."

I chuckled at that.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Emily won't be sleeping with any other girl anytime soon after what she did to you."

Her eyes went wide.

"I know about that rumor and pics, but I.. . it was you?"

"She's an asshole, and I hate assholes," I simply said, shrugging.

Her kiss caught me by surprise, gentle and soft against my lips.

"Thank you, Ames."

"It's nothing to be thankful for. The following, however…" I trailed off as I gripped her ass, lifting her and making her wrap the legs around my waist. "Be sure to take notes, Oxton. You won't see this in those cheap porn movies of yours."

"They are not mine!"

"Completely missing the point."

"Oh. OH! Ah, Amélie…"

"Much better”


	5. Smash ‘n Dash

I feel like I’m the school’s official slut.

Okay, maybe not a slut in a pure sense, since the number of my partners still accounts to two, Amélie included, but… I mean, sex in a janitor's closet? It doesn't get any sluttier than this.

At least the sex was bloody good.

Fucking mind-blowing, more like it.

After our awkward 'past-lovers' chat, Amélie proceeded to take me hard and fast against the door, and let me tell you, the occasional contact with the doorknob was totally fuckin’ worth it.

Wow, I even sound like a bloody slut now.

Another argument that leads to the logical conclusion of me being a huge slut? We aren't even dating.

Yup.

Of course, I didn't expect a proposal when I walked into the school the next day after our couch endeavor, but I wouldn't mind a little acknowledgement. Which did not happen.

Apparently Amélie was all for forgetting and moving on, and no matter how much it hurt, I was willing to do the same.

I mean, Amélie and I? Wouldn't work at all. We can't even stay decent human beings when we are in the same room. What kind of a relationship can come from that?

Not a healthy one, that's for sure.

With all those thoughts in my head, I was ready to let it go and go back to the way things were, but you know what?

It's not that easy to let go of Amélie after you had a little taste of what it's like.

I ended up craving her touch like you wouldn't believe. I lusted after her for two periods, when finally at lunch I just couldn't take it anymore.

Neither could she. I could tell by the way she kept stealing those looks at me, and by the way our bickering got like ten times worse.

Even the gang noticed. So much for hiding everything from them.

Long story short, I dragged her in the closet with full intention of screaming at her for being such a gank.

And scream I did, for entirely different reasons. There were three of them, and they were attached to Ames's hand as she buried them deep inside me.

Think I just made myself blush. And wet.

I've had more dirty thoughts in 24 hours than in my lifetime. All courtesy of Amélie Lacroix 

I just don't get it. According to this Belligerent Sexual Tension thing, we should have gotten it out of our system, right? We finally got that forbidden fruit, we should've lost all interest in each other by now.

Except we didn't. It actually got worse! I want her every minute I breathe, and yes I am aware of how corny it sounded.

It's like we opened gates to the ocean and now we can't stop it. Sometimes, for example, at lunch, I felt like if I didn't have her, I would burst into flames. And the fighting only fuels it. How awful.

I'm a sick, sick, twisted person. So is Amélie, but we already knew that.

And so currently I am torn between thinking that having sex (twice) was a horrible idea, and aching for more.

I don't know what the heck I was thinking back in the closet. It was practically a repeat of last night's performance, except our roles were reversed, and I was being the jumper while Amés was the jumpee.

But her lips are so irresistible…

Um. Anyway.

That wasn't what I wanted to happen. I wanted to talk, to find out where we stand, and maybe give her some space to sort her thoughts out.

Instead I jumbled her thoughts right up, going down on her in a public place. Way to go, Lena.

She probably thinks that a) I'm a complete slut, and b) It's a diabolical master plan to get her to fall in love with me. You know, acting all aloof and being friends with benefits until she 'magically realizes' her undying love for me.

Trust me when I say this, I had absolutely no plans whatsoever when I dragged her in the closet and attacked her lips. I don't even know what I'm doing, how am I supposed to manipulate her actions?

Besides, I'm not the diabolical type. Spraying hot cheese out of petty jealousy is as far as I can go.

So here we are, stuck in this emotional limbo. I just hate uncertainty! But I also lack the guts to confront her and spill everything.

You know, the whole me being just a tiny bit in… love with her.

There, I said it. I think I'm falling for her. No, scratch that, I was falling for her all those years; I'm only realizing it now.

Alright, alright, no need to stare at me like that. I'm only now willing to admit it. I may have realized it a while back.

So what do I do now? I could just go with the flow and see where it takes us, but I think it's better to get everything out in the open. Not knowing sucks. Yes, that's what I need to do. I'll just find her and get her to a secluded place and approach her in the most non-threatening way possible…

"Oxton!"

Alrighty then, going with the flow it is, yeah?

"Lacroix." I managed to keep most of venom out of my tone as I coolly regarded her. She smirked.

"No, we are not doing this. No ‘Lacroix' for you. Only I get to call you by your last name," Amélie napped in her usual manner. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Whaddya want, No-Lacroix?"

Her nostrils flared slightly as she narrowed her eyes in fury.

Yeah, 'fury' is what an outsider might see, but to me the lust was clear as day.

"We have a song-writing assignment to finish. Meet me at the record studio in half an hour," with that, she spun on her heels and got ready to leave before I grabbed her elbow.

The pleasant shock ran through my body as my hand connected with her surprisingly warm skin, and boy, was it soft…

Dang it!

"Wait, I can't, I promised Winston o help him out with his acting exercise."

"And I should care because?..." Amélie trailed off, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

However, I didn't fail to notice that she made no move to get my hand off of her.

"You should care because I won't be able to come," she gave me a slow smile at that, and I quickly jumped in before my mind wandered to the dirty place, "To the studio! I won't be able to come to the studio."

"Well then you're not getting any credit for the song I am about to write solely by myself."

"Bugger! C'mon," I whined slightly. "Maybe you'll just come over at my house? ‘Night, at 8?"

Am I asking her out? Is it a date? What am I doing?!

"That's a no from me," she stated sassily. "Either we're doing it my way, or we're not doing it at all."

I had a feeling she wasn't talking only about the assignment.

I probably should stop reading too much into this.

"Fine. Let's just go," I went ahead of her to ignore her victorious smirk.

And to give her a perfect view of my ass.

 

8-8-8

Fucking Lucio and his fucking songwriting addiction.

He just had to be at the studio when Oxton and I went there.

My devious plan of getting into Oxton's pants at yet another public place crashed and burned.

Of course, I could've scared him off, but then Oxton would've known what I was up to.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. It seems that she turned me into a hormonal teenage boy, because I think about sex every five seconds.

More like every second when she's around.

I mean, why not? She's willing, no one's making a huge deal out of it, so why stop the fun?

Especially since the sex is indescribable.

She is a very fast learner, and I take pride in that.

Anyway, my plan was ruined, and I was extra cranky because of that. I was extremely wound up from our previous session in the janitor's.

I never knew that pleasing someone would be such a huge turn on for me. You see, after Lena's little surprise, I fucked her against the door, and just hearing her whimpers and moans and seeing her face as she climaxed was enough to get me revved up again.

I think I might be getting an addiction here.

And I also believe I am coming over to Lena's after all.

8-8-8

"You get it!"

I gritted my teeth together and barely restrained myself from shouting as I replied to Hana:

"You're about to leave through that door, wouldn't it make sense if you were the one to get it?"

"Whatever, noob," my best friend huffed, grabbing her bag and throwing the door open. "Oh, how come you're knocking?"

Dad: 76 smiled sheepishly before pointing at the set of keys he left at the table.

"That's why. Just need to get them, and I'll be on my way," he walked in, snatching the keys. Hana mumbled another 'kk' before walking somewhere.

I don't even keep track of her anymore.

Well, it's not like she's gonna get herself in some boy trouble. Her attitude is a perfect repellant in itself.

"Hey kiddo," Dad said as he passed by on his way to the door. "Everything alright?"

"Yup," I stated, giving him a quick smile before turning to TV.

He paused, studying me. Dang it. It really sucks for a teenage girl to have a cop as her father.

Because let me tell you, he's able to sense pretty much anything wrong. Especially if the problem is guy-related.

Fortunately for me, the problem was not about the guy at all. I should know. I checked everything just this afternoon on the janitor's closet.

Wow, Lena, what a father-friendly and completely not inappropriate picture to have in your mind right now.

"Aren't you late?" I asked him as sweetly as possible, showing off my best smile.

"Yup, so late. Okay then, see you, and don't wait up!" He called out. But just as he grasped the door handle and I was ready to collapse with relief, he turned around with the most menacing expression he could muster.

"This is not over, Lena. We will have a little chat in the morning, because I can see that there's something bothering you."

Fudgin’ hell.

I could only nod as he exited.

My Dad cannot know about any of this. If he does, he will actually kill Amélie, and kill her dead.

He's a bit… overprotective sometimes.

I sighed and turned the TV off. The clock showed 9 p.m., and on any other day I would take complete advantage of having the house all to myself for few hours, but not today.

Today I was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I rode all day.

Well, that's not the only thing I rode if you know… Ugh, no, I can't talk like that. I'm so bad at this.

I nearly died from shock when I cursed in front of Amélie n the janitor's. Normally, the f-word doesn't even make it into my brain. When exactly did I transform into this seductive sultry girl?

You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy behaving that way. It doesn't mean that I'm about to give it up to anyone willing, but it was nice to shake things up a little.

It was nice to be in charge for a while. Of course, then Amélie ad to go and prove her dominance. Not that I minded. I was very much all for it, actually.

Being on top felt good, but who am I kidding, I am a major bottom.

Don't let Amélie ind out I admit that, though.

Okay, enough 'Amélie -thoughts' for today. They just bring me down and I don't like it.

I start off thinking about the naughty things we did, and I have all those playful thoughts, but then it inevitably leads to questions that are cramped up in my head. And the possible answers to those questions lead to unnecessary heartache.

So no Amélie Lacroix in my head at least for tonight. My agenda consists primarily of a shower and then my fluffy comfy bed.

However, the said girl apparently had other ideas because I was greeted by the sight of her rummaging through my drawers when I got out of the shower.

Does she have radar that tells her the precise moments when I'm wearing nothing but a towel?

"Blimey!" I nearly screamed as I saw her, startled.

I also clutched the towel so close to my chest it practically melded with my skin. It was not going anywhere this time for sure.

The raven-haired girl didn't even blink as she continued her journey, taking out a particularly racy piece of underwear.

"Nice," she commented, holding up my black silk panties. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in? And give me that!" I snapped, snatching the pair from her hands while paying close attention to the towel.

She chuckled.

"As for how, I did mention you never closing your window, didn't I? And the reason I'm here…" she let her golden eyes travel over my form, licking her lips as she appreciated what she saw. "That's up to you."

"You actually crawled through my window?" I asked disbelievingly. Amélie shrugged, sitting on my bed and then stretching out there.

"Damn that's a comfortable bed," she sighed softly, running her fingers along the comforter.

The same fingers that she…

I blushed.

Wait a minute.

Just what exactly is she doing here?

Is that… Is that a booty call?

Does she think I'm some kind of a cheap slut for her to entertain herself with?

Okay, I know I was thinking along the same lines, but that's different!

"Luv," I nearly growled, narrowing my eyes. "What. Are you. Doing here."

She must have sensed that wasn't the time to joke around. Which didn't stop her at all.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "I just thought you'd like some… company," damn her sensual drawl!

And hey! It is a booty call!

"I can't believe it!" I hissed at her as I hastily put on the panties, not even caring if she saw me naked while I was at it. "You came here to have sex, didn't you?" The shirt followed as I snatched it from the chair and threw it on.

Amélie looked a bit confused.

"Well, yeah, why are you so angry?"

W-why am I… Why am I so angry?!

She has got to be kidding, right?

Amélie has to know why I'm angry about!

Or… does she?..

I stood still as I analyzed our interactions.

I did nothing to stop her yesterday. I did a lot more than nothing when I initiated our closet encounter.

I gave her a completely wrong idea about everything.

"Oh, God…" I groaned as I sat down on the bed next to her, burying my face in my hands.

Amélie twitched uncomfortably next to me, and in any other situation I would've laughed at how out of her element and awkward she was.

But not now. Now I was about ready to cry.

Out of all the ways I could handle this…

"Oxton?" When I made no movement, she tried again. "…Lena? What's wrong?"

Everything.

"It's… nothing. Just you probably thinking what a cheap slut I am," I stated with a false glee, giving her a completely fake smile.

"What? No, I don't – why would you say that?" I glanced at her to see her looking slightly shocked.

"Because," I sighed, "because I…"

"Look Lena," she interrupted me before I could really say anything. "I know what you're worried about."

She does?

"You think that wanting to have sex with someone without having actual feelings for them makes you a slut, but it doesn't. It's actually a normal thing to do. We're adults, and we can make adult decisions, right?" She gently cupped my chin so I could look her in the eye. "Besides, it's not like you sleep with the whole school. You only do me," she smirked.

That was probably the most decent thing she ever said to me, and to be fair, she meant well.

Only she destroyed me with a single phrase.

'Without having actual feelings for them'.

Somehow, I had a delusional hope that maybe, just maybe Amélie did feel something for me. That she cared for me.

And maybe she does, but not in the way I want her to.

She cares about her fuck buddy.

Isn't that neat? Amélie and I are fuck buddies now.

I have to pull myself together before I end up being a pathetic sobbing mess.

So I decided to lose myself in her. She's the problem and the solution at the same time.

Right now, I need to stop hurting, and ironically, she's the only thing that can stop the pain even though she's the one who caused it.

Tonight, I won't think and hurt and cry. Tonight, I pretend I mean something for the beautiful girl before me.

I interrupted whatever she's about to say with a kiss, throwing my arms around her neck. She replied without hesitation, slipping her arms around my waist.

And since the universe hates me, Amélie decided to go slow tonight. Her kisses ignited fire inside me as she softly moved her lips against mine, her hands burned a trail on my skin as they got under my shirt, caressing me. There was no rush like the previous times – I guess tonight we explored.

It hurts even more, and it feels so good at the same time, and I think I'm about to go crazy from all the ache, good and bad.

"So I guess you're past that…"

"No," I pressed a finger against her lips, staring her down. "No talking. Just… please."

She knew something was wrong, I could see it in her eyes, vibrant green-blue from desire. But she did nothing but nod, silently accepting my weird mood.

I didn't want her to talk, because I didn't want to destroy this illusion, not yet. I wanted to keep pretending that we were about to actually make love, not fuck like animals.

Because I finally figured out what to do. I was going to have her one last time before coming clean about my feelings for her. I can't keep doing this, and there's a good chance that after I admit I'm in love with her, she'll run without looking back.

So I was giving myself this night.

I leaned in to kiss her again, but she dropped a quick kiss on my shoulder before standing up.

Wha- Was she leaving?

She figured me out, didn't she?

Oh, nope, just turning the lights out and closing the door.

Now- hey, whoa! What happened to my room?

I sat there in wonder as I took in the dim lightning from Christmas lights she placed along the walls. They were close to the floor level, and the soft romantic glow took my breath away.

Why was she doing that to me? Why was she so… perfect tonight?

"I guess this is kind of an apology for how I treated you today," she said softly, sitting in front of me again. "You know, before we… in the closet."

"It's amazing," I breathed out, gazing at her. "Thank you."

Her response was to kiss me again, lowering me till my back hit the bed. Her lips dragged across my pulse point next, making me gasp as she explored my neck.

I didn't know it before Amélie, but turns out I have a very sensitive neck. My constant moans were a testament for that.

I grasped at her shirt, tugging slightly on it. Amélie got the hint and raised her arms, letting me undress her for a change. I couldn't help but stare as I freed her from clothes. Next I took off the bra, letting it land with the shirt on the floor as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her breast. Amélie let out a sound of encouragement, and I got bolder, taking my time as I kissed, licked and sucked.

She kept sighing, louder each time until I slightly bit down on a nipple, making her moan.

My shirt disappeared somewhere in the room as Amélie owered me once again, and we were back to kissing.

This felt… amazing. She was just kissing me, and our tongues were not battling but dancing with each other in a slow tango. This slow lazy burn inside me grew hotter as seconds passed.

Our kissing grew more urgent. I scratched at her's bare back, making her hiss in pleasure as she ground down between my spread legs, and then my eyes flew open with shock.

Whoa. Was this a phone in her pocket, or…

Amélie oticed me stopping and raised herself slightly, supporting herself on her elbows.

"What is it?"

I should be asking this question, because right then I had something hard against my inner thigh, and that something was protruding from her jeans.

"Um… You have a phone in your pocket, I think," I managed to let out as I stared up at her.

Amélie shifted, wincing guiltily as she looked away.

"yeah, about that… I don't know if you're up for that kinda stuff… It's not a phone," she finished, looking back at me.

I gulped.

So that was…

My hands slowly slid down her torso against my will, and my numb fingers popped open the button on her jeans. I let one hand in, coming in contact with this thing through her underwear.

It was firm. And hard. And I think my pussy just clenched with anticipation.

The idea of Amélie aking me fully, with this thing, as we come together…

I shuddered slightly.

Then, without any warning, I pushed her underwear down and grasped it in my hand, tugging a little bit.

Amélie cried out, her head falling on my shoulder as she gasped.

"It's… It's rubbing against my c-clit and it's also inside me," she rushed out, trying to compose herself. "And you got me pretty excited, so if you want me to last, I suggest treating it more carefully."

"I think I know how the strap-on works, Ames," I smirked, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. "Well you won't have to worry about getting it up again if I make you come. It's gonna last all night, if need be."

Hello, Sexy Lena. I can't say I'm not happy to see you.

Amélie was more than happy to greet new Lena, it seemed. Her eyes widened as she devoured me with her gaze, and next thing I knew, her jeans flew off together with my torn underwear.

It was amazing how quickly our mood could change, and how in tune with each other we were. It was like we sensed what the other needed.

Synchronized sex.

But back to my favorite pair of panties, now nothing but a torn mess.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing. "I really liked those."

"I'll buy you new ones," she said huskily, making me shiver. "A whole drawer of them," she mumbled as she descended down my body, leaving hot, burning kisses on my skin.

I grasped at her, stopping her in a desperate need to have her with me.

"Blood-, I need you right now," I pleaded breathlessly. "Please…"

She slowly slid her body up, rubbing against me. Both of us sighed at the contact.

"I need you here with me," I whispered, and she nodded, pecking my lips as her hand went down to stroke me.

"Lena, oh God," she moaned as she probed my heated core. "You're so wet and ready for me."

All I could do was moan, rolling my hips to get more contact, but she quickly withdrew her hand. I was about to protest, but her fingers were replaced by a hard, warm tip.

I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with such raw emotion.

That wasn't something I expected. She was gazing at me with… tenderness.

Before I had a chance to enter freak out mode, she slid the tip inside.

I gasped, tightly holding on to her and entwining my legs around her waist, which gave her perfect access to me.

She stopped immediately after penetrating me with the head, looking at me intensely.

"Are you okay?"

I took a much needed breath, growing accustomed to the feeling. I broke up with Ems over a year and a half ago, and since then I hadn't had sex with anyone except Amélie. But that was fingers. This was a strap-on, and it was huge.

I tried to relax and then nodded at her, indicating that she could keep going.

Amélie slowly pushed it in further, and I couldn't keep from crying out at the sensation.

It was stretching me, and pain was mixing with pleasure, making my head spin.

She eased it out of me when it barely made it inside hallway, and started up a slow rhythm, never going till the end.

Soon, she had me moaning and gasping as I got used to its length.

Except I didn't get used to it, because it wasn't entirely in me yet.

And then suddenly she thrust forward sharply, burying it to the hilt.

I screamed as I came, sharp and fast. Amélie kept it inside, letting me ride it out.

"Fuck," I moaned. "Amélie , oh, Amélie ."

"Lena," she whispered, picking up the pace, now going in all the way each time she thrust.

Amélie was inside me. Amélie was so wonderfully deep, taking me higher and higher, her name a mantra on my lips.

We became a blur, holding tightly to each other as we made love, with her forehead on mine as she gazed into my eyes.

I arched my back as waves of pleasure were running through me, and Amélie idn't pass up the opportunity to kiss my breasts. She had her lips around one nipple as her hand palmed the other, and the sensuality of the act was driving me mad.

It wasn't long before another orgasm ripped through me, leaving me a shuddering mass of limbs as I fought to catch my breath.

Amélie studied me with her impossibly dark eyes, caressing my cheek with one hand and having another wrapped around my waist.

I don't know how long I lay there, shivering and thrashing around. It seemed like forever.

When I finally came back from my bliss, she was still hovering above me, smirking. Her cock was still inside me, and then it occurred to me – she still hadn't come yet.

Well, the score wasn't in my favor. I mean, it was entirely in my favor, but I was about to change that.

I quickly switched our positions, making her sit as I ended up on her lap. The cock was inside me while I made the maneuver, and wow, a whole new world of feelings.

Before she had a chance to protest, I raised my hips and then rolled them into her, riding her.

Amélie let out a long moan, and I had a tiny orgasm right there.

I gripped her shoulders for balance and began to ride her with abandon, both of us doing nothing to hold back the screams of pleasure.

"Amélie , so good," I moaned out, picking up the pace. "You feel amazing inside me," I rushed out frantically. "Ah, yes, yes, right there!"

"Lena ," Amélie said, her voice desperate with need. I liked that. This power over her. Having her so defenseless before me, leaving her bare, with nothing but her desire for me.

It was intoxicating and not to mention it was completely turning me on.

She supported her weight with one hand behind her, and another hand was currently holding on to my ass, squeezing it.

Then she slapped me. And again. And again.

My cries were certainly of encouraging sorts.

"Lena, fuck, I…" she trailed off, and then she fell on her back as both of her hands gripped my ass. I landed on her, and she began to slam inside me, pummeling away.

I was screaming something incoherent at that point, and I might have slipped into British slang as I lost all control over myself.

I could feel another climax approaching, and I sensed it was about to be a big one.

But I wanted to finish with her.

I turned my head so I could rest my forehead against hers. I needed to see her face when she came.

Amélie was close to the edge by that point. Her movements were turning rapid and frantic, which was working out fine for me.

To hold off coming too soon, I concentrated on her. Her full lips, open as she panted and moaned and cursed. Her hair, falling down her shoulders and bouncing slightly. Her half-lidded eyes, so dark they were almost black. She shifted her gaze and suddenly she was looking me right in the eyes, and that was really stupid of me to gaze back, because the look in them pushed me over the edge.

"Amélie! B-Bollocks, fuck. Yes.Oh fuck, Amélie, I lov…"

Her lips captured mine as she let out a loud moan which I swallowed, and I felt her shudder under me as she came.

We kept moaning and slowly moving against each other, prolonging it for what seemed like eternity. Then we collapsed into each other's arms, heavy breathing filling up the room.

Amélie carefully moved us so she was on top again, and withdrew the cock from me. I hissed at the dull ache between my legs.

"Did I hurt you?" She noticed my discomfort and cupped my womanhood gently, frowning a bit.

"No, God no," I giggled at her. "I mean, okay, yes, but only a little. I'm not used to having, um, this inside me."

She was saying something, I think, but my eyes fell to the strap on, and my eyes widened almost comically at the sight of it.

It was freaking huge. And when I say huge, I mean like pornstar huge!

H-how did it even fit in?!

"Lena," I ignored her and kept eyeing the fake cock. Amélie sighed. "Don't you think it's a little late to be freaking out over the size?"

"I-I just…Anes, it's huge!" I exclaimed.

"But you took it, and you did amazing," she smiled. I cringed, not sure if I should take it as a compliment.

"It doesn't even matter, baby," What did she just call me? "What matters is us having amazing time together."

Well, what do you know. Apparently, Amélie is incredibly nice and gentle right after sex.

Although, sex we're having? Can turn anyone into a puddle of cuddles and sweetness.

"You're right," I sighed, lying back down in her waiting arms. "But don't think I won't have my revenge for you tricking me into using it," I whispered, biting the tip of her nose just slightly.

She growled playfully at that.

"I'm looking forward to it, Oxton."

Then we got quiet, just basking in the afterglow.

And that was when the questions came back.

She wasn't running off anywhere. She wasn't rolling over, facing me with her back.

Amélie was here, cuddling me, letting me rest my head on her chest. I was allowed to listen to her calming heartbeat and to have her fingers draw lazy circles on my back.

She was confusing me to no end, and it was frustrating as hell.

She was here with me, but she wasn't here with me. And as I recalled from earlier, I had decided that I couldn't take it anymore.

It was time to finally talk, and as much as I hated ruining the night, I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Ames, look..." I slipped from her arms and faced her. "I…"

Hana's voice floated from downstairs, and what she said made me pale:

"Lena! Quit your snogging, I'm coming up!"

"Ohmotheroffuckingcheese!" I cursed before shooting to my feet, grabbing Amélie's clothes and throwing it to her. "You have to leave, now!"

"Kinda cliché, don't you think," she stated with her usual melancholy, tugging on her shirt. I tried not to stare too much at the way the cock looked on her. It was surprisingly hot.

I think I might have some psychological issues.

"A-Amélie, not the time," I gritted through my teeth.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing her boxers – boxers? – on and finishing with her jeans.

"Lena" Hana's voice was dangerously close now. With her heels, it took her twice the time to climb up the stairs, and for the first time in my life I was thankful for her weird fashion sense. "Better tell me who it is before I find out!"

"Go, go, go!" I whispered at Amélie apidly. Just as she was about to go through the window, I stopped her. "Wait, aren't you going to take off that… thing?"

"That thing is my dick, and no. It's got you all over it," she purred and gave me a quick hot kiss before jumping out the window and grabbing the huge tree stick.

So that was how she wound up there in the first place.

She quickly climbed down the tree and ran toward the street. At that exact moment, Hana finally burst through the door.

"A-ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "Where is he? The closet?"

"Hana, what the fuck?!" My psycho of a friend stopped her search to eye me. "Why do you even think I was with someone?!"

"Oh for ACog’s sake Lena, stop with the lies," she waved at me before dropping to her knees and examining under my bed. "The room reeks of sex, you have 'just-fucked' hair and your eyes are glinting like crazy," She got up to her feet again, looking around. "Whoever he was, he was good."

Yeah right, I thought to myself. She certainly was.

"Well okay, I admit, I might've taken to some… activities," I cringed mentally at what I was saying to her. "But there's no one there. No one but me."

"Oh shut up already," she searched for something in her bag before taking out a oPhone. "Mrs. Amari called me and said you were having loud sex with someone."

My jaw dropped open.

"Why would she even call you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because she has my number, duh," Hana said matter-of-factly. "Uncle Jack changed his after she called him to tell about ninja cats trying to steal our TV antenna."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Hana," I sat on the bed, rubbing my face. "I might have watched a dirty movie or two with volume on, and please don't make me tell you what else I did while watching them, but there was no one else."

Hana stood over me with her arms crossed, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, let's think of it this way," I said, standing up and leading her to the window. "The only way to run is through the window, right? Well first of all, one has to be crazy and a gymnast to reach that tree over here, and plus, if someone actually did go through the window, what would have been my first action?"

She eyed me a little before sighing dejectedly.

"To close the window."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I would've closed the window, but as you can see, it's open as always." I kept silent for a while, letting it sink in. "No one was there, Hana."

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing her bag and turning toward the exit. "No, wait," she stopped, and I groaned in frustration. "Maybe you didn't close the window because you knew it would look suspicious, and so you left it open on purpose so I would think no one was there?"

"Do you really think I'm smart enough to pull that off?" I groaned, using my last resort – Hana's belief that no one was better than her.

"Nah," she drawled, smirking. "You're not. Okay, I'm going to sleep now, so keep your dirty little hands off of yourself and wear ear buds if you're about to watch porn."

"Bye Hana!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the room, slamming the door closed. Then I let myself fall on the bed, deeply breathing in scent Amélie eft behind.

Holy crap.

That was so close.

Next time we need to…

Whoa there Lena, next time? You're planning on doing it again?

Damn Hana and her suckish timing. I could've resolved everything tonight!

You know what, whatever. I had enough for today. Now, I'm satisfied and pleasantly aching all over, and Hana incident aside, tonight was nothing short of perfect.

Except for one thing. Amélie still doesn't know I'm in love with her.

Wait a minute…

I opened my eyes, astonished.

When we were… When I was on top and we were coming together…

I almost said it. I said: 'Amélie, I lov…", and then…

And then she shut me up with a kiss.

She knows.

Oh ***********.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think that should cover for a while for me :)


	6. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Plot isn’t mine, it’s A. Lethane’s on FFN. Got permission don’t worry, so please stop asking about that.

The clock ticked away, displaying that it was five in the morning, and I flipped it off.

After I got back home from Oxton's (by the way – Mon. Dieu.), I stayed up all night suddenly pouring out everything I had into songs, scripts and stories.

So far, I've finished three of my songs, added several scenes to the play I've worked on the whole semester, and finally got back to writing the story I had in mind for what felt like ages.

And somehow, all of them turn out to be as mushy as the day is long.

All because Lena Oxton keeps popping up in my head.

She's there, wrapping her legs around me and whimpering in my ear.

She's there devouring me with a lust-filled gaze as she bounces on my strap-on.

She's there as she comes, arching her back and letting out a deep moan, mixing in my name.

She's there, draped over me and softly snuggling into my side as…

No. 

No.

That's a dangerous territory. The forbidden thoughts.

You see, the dirty ones are okay. Just like I said to her last night. We're adults, and adults are perfectly capable of having fun without all the teenage drama mixed into it.

It's alright to fantasize about her gorgeous body and the perfect tightness of her core and the noises she makes when she climaxes and…

You catch my drift.

But thinking about her soft breathing and her deep chocolate eyes and her smile? A big no.

Because thinking about all those things leads to thinking about all the possibilities which will never happen.

If I had any doubts about Oxton's feelings for me, they were all wiped last night.

I don't think that she would've gone through with the last night's activities after my little speech.

I know Oxton. If she actually was attracted to me in a romantic sense, she wouldn't have put out. She would've gotten all angry or upset, and we most certainly wouldn't have ended up screwing.

And while it didn't exactly feel like screwing, that was all it was. Fucking. Helping out a friend, if you will.

She was hesitant at first because like a proper little girl she is, she thought what we were doing was wrong, but after a little encouragement from me? The lips were attacking and the hands were exploring.

I must be completely insane, because that stung. So I tried to slow it down a little. I have no idea why, but I didn't want a cheap fuck last night.

Might be just kidding myself with the whole 'no feelings for Lena' thing.

Last night was just… unbelievable. She was unbelievable.

I also managed to make her come three times. Hell yeah I'm bragging.

The whole night was absolutely, off the charts hot. I had no idea she had it in her. Actually, I was amazed at the fact she even went for the strap-on idea.

But it's not only just the hotness of it all. I felt so… connected to Lena. I was in her, and she stared right back into my eyes as I slowly took her. She kissed me with those amazingly soft lips of hers, and her fingers were tangled in my hair as she gasped my name.

It was as if she actually had feelings for me.

And when she climbed on top… Holy shit, I did not see that coming, but I sure as hell appreciated it.

Judging by her screams, she more than appreciated it, too.

Although we might want to tone it down a little next time. I tried to silence her with a kiss because she got particularly loud at one point, but it clearly didn't help the situation.

I wonder what she said to Hana.

Did she admit it was me?

Of course not, you idiot. She probably mentioned some guy from school. God knows there are so many of them wanting to get in her pants…

The sharp pain brought me out of my murderous haze, and I shifted my eyes to my lap to find that I cut my palm with a pair of scissors.

Oh no, it can't be happening.

I'm actually jealous.

That means it's getting worse. Me being possessive and silently crazy means I care.

Merde.

What the hell do I do?

I remember something my therapist said about dealing with difficult situations.

Something like 'when you admit you have a problem, you're halfway there', I think.

Alright. I'm in love with Oxton. Now what?

You can all pick up your jaw. I'm fucking in love with Lena. So what?

She clearly doesn't feel the same way.

Ugh! This is so frustrating. I have zero idea what I am going to do now.

Okay, let's see. Scenario one: I keep fucking her. She's happy, I'm happy cause I get to have her at least in this way. Nobody's scared away, and it keeps going till she meets The One.

Fuck. Cut myself again.

Scenario two: I tell her about my feelings. She gets scared and runs fast and far. Or she gently lets me down and suggests we continue screwing without overcomplicating everything.

Scenario three, aka 'no way in hell that's happening': she reciprocates my feelings and we ride off into the fucking sunset

I just… The last night wasn't the only testament to Lena not being in love with me. I guess I kind of knew it all along, I just entertained the idea of her liking me.

Because how the hell can Lena, such a kind, happy, good-natured girl, be in love with me?

She's like a sun, you know. Shining bright, radiating warmth and happiness for everyone around and catching them in her orbit with her kindliness.

And then there's me, the scary Goth chick whose obsession with death is bordering on psychotic.

What a pair we'd make. I can already see her parents rooting for us and crying happy tears.

I'm not worried about my parents since they simply don't care and holy-, am I actually thinking about us coming out to our parents as a couple?

Taking 'getting carried away' to a whole new level.

I let out a frustrated scream, and the alarm went off next, indicating that it was time to get ready for school.

Dammit, I didn't even lie my head down for a second, the whole night! All I did was take a shower, drink some water – okay, a lot of water since I was rather dehydrated after Lena and then I was writing like a maniac.

I already knew what kind of a day it was going to be. The dragging, 'slowly killing me' kind. The adrenaline high I got from Oxton was wearing off, leaving me a sleep-deprived mess. I doubted coffee was going to help me out with that. The amount of caffeine I inhaled on a daily basis made me pretty much immune to it. I drink it mostly for the taste now.

Well, at least today is certainly not the day to spill the beans to Lena. There's a thin chance of me surviving it, let alone confronting important matters of love.

Shower sounds like a good idea right now.

8-8-8

Oh. Oooh yes.

I woke up feeling incredibly sated and comfortable, wrapped in delicious Amélie's scent.

I also woke up with no bones whatsoever, and that was completely fine with me.

The only thing that was missing was Amélie herself.

Oh, how I wish I could wake up to the sight of her gazing at me with those piercing vibrant eyes of hers. I would stretch like a cat, and I might even purr lightly as I lean up to give her a good morning kiss, which she would return with a passion only she is able to ignite.

And then we would make love and end up skipping a period or two. I'd cook her breakfast, and it will go cold because we'd be fooling around in the kitchen and get carried away. Then, after taking me on the counter, she'd cook it all over again, and she'd feed me grapes or strawberries, and I'd go down on her right on the table…

Yeah, in my imagination we pretty much end up having sex every ten minutes.

Which might be not that far from the reality, since we managed to have sex three times in a matter of hours, and during those times I've had more orgasms than in any of my previous relationships.

Yeah, I've had a sad, sad love life, luvs.

 

But it's about to change.

Because I'm going after Amélie Lacroix.

After majorly freaking out last night, I gradually calmed myself down and did some thinking.

Even if she did figure out what I was about to say, she didn't freak out and run like that time we had sex on the couch. She was there, cuddling with me, for God's sake. Which meant two things: either she understood where I was going with it and didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or she didn't catch what I was about to say.

To say I've been overanalyzing everything would be an understatement.

And that's where it hit me: our first time together. She was practically ready to run through the wall to get away from me as soon as I displayed something other than primal lust, that smug globber.

Now let's replay last night's events.

Not so detailed, mate! And where do you think you're going with that hand?

Anyway.

Amélie was… completely unlike Amélie the whole time.

She made sure I was eased into the act. She went slow when needed, she looked me in the eye when needed, she kissed me and held me and made me feel safe and loved.

And so, so turned on.

When I was thinking about it, I felt like my head was about to burst from the confusion, but then I finally made the only right decision: stop thinking and start doing.

Because there is no way I can know for sure what's Amélie actually thinking and feeling.

Plus, Amélie is an incredibly complicated person, so there's a chance even she doesn't know what it is that she feels.

But I am more than sure what I feel. I love her, and I'm not about to idly sit by and let her get away from me, yeah?

I'm planning to holding on to her. And, ideally, letting go, you know, never.

I love everything about her, the good and the bad. Her occasional sarcasm, her possessiveness, her determination, the way she fiercely protects what's hers, the way her mind works. I'm in love with the whole package, and to me, there's nobody in the world who could be more perfect for me than her.

And if the last night and two other times are anything to base my predictions on, I'm going to be a very happy girl if I manage to get the big bad Amélie Lacroix to settle down with me.

Which I will. I'm not entirely sure how. I don't think confronting her at school would be a good idea, so that's out. But I guess I could take her out somewhere and just talk.

And if I want to just talk, we need to be somewhere public, because we can't seem to keep our bloody hands off each other when we are alone.

Although being in public didn't exactly slow us down at school…

You know what, scratch that. Maybe talking to her after we have sex is a better idea. She's far nicer when she's snoggin’ with me….

I guess we'll see how it goes today, but one thing is for sure: I'm not going down withoutta fight.

Although I might end up going down after all, if you know wha-no, those puns are just not my thing.

As I left the parking lot with Hana, I couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of seeing Amélie.

After I admitted to myself that yes, I'm in love with her, it somehow got easier to breathe.

Love is wonderful either way, you know? Even when it's not reciprocated, just caring for someone in this special way, having someone on your mind is so… fulfilling.

Of course, the amazingly hot sex with that someone on a daily basis helps.

So, there I was, practically skipping to the building and completely missing everything Hana's been saying so far.

Which was my fatal mistake.

I was brought down to earth by a vice grip on my elbow as I was practically dragged to my cousin's locker. I usually forget that she’s mah cousin though sometimes, she’s there all the time...I think I should be worried ‘bout that!

 

"I knew last night was a load of bullshit!" Hana hissed at me. "You're practically glowing, noob. Either you tell me who it was, or I'm giving Mrs. Amari, Uncle Jack’s number so she can spill the beans."

Mrs. Amari would do that too, she is a cold hearted mischievous hag who needs to stop being an old savage. She’s so funny though.

"First of all – that bloody hurt," I snatched my arm from Hana, rubbing the offended area. "And secondly, there's no one! I'm just… naturally giddy. That's my thing, ya? Lucio's a musician, Genji's chillaxed, Mei's sweet, Amélie's…."

"Scary as fuckkkkk" Hana helpfully supplied. I sighed.

“Amélie's mysterious, and I'm giddy."

"You're extra giddy today."

"What’s it to ya with my sex life, anyway?" I burst finally. "That's beginning to cross the line of appropriateness, so hop off Hana."

Said girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I'm just trying to look out for you. Remember your last girlfriend?"

I winced at that. Emily is someone I don't want to be brought up in conversation, that's for sure.

"So," Hana continued, "And I realize that to you I might seem obnoxious, but I'm pestering you because I care, Trace. I mean, if you're having sex with him, then you must be serious about the relationship, and yet our family heard nothing of the guy. That's kinda suspicious, don't you think?"

I looked away, feeling guilty.

"I know, Hana, and I promise you, if there was something to tell you , I would," I said with as much honesty as I could muster. "But as I was…saying… tha-that, uh, you know…"

"Lena? Lena!" Hana snapped her fingers in front of my face, which got no reaction from me whatsoever.

What did catch my attention was a pair of black leather boots. Boots that had dark skinny jeans tucked into them, showing off shapely legs and a toned ass. The jeans ended with a black belt, and as I traveled my eyes higher, I was greeted with a tight black t-shirt which enveloped a midsection, pronouncing the abs that came with it. And the abs was not the only thing the t-shirt revealed. The v-neck allowed the most perfect cleavage to be seen. The black material of the shirt was a stark contrast against the porcelain skin, much like the raven hair and dark make up against a pool of startling gold.

The leather jacket hugged her curves like a second skin as it smoothly run along her arms and shoulders.

B-Blimey. Gulp.

Amélie smirked at me from the entrance, lifting an arm in a greeting and then just standing there eating me with her eyes. I guess she appreciated my choice of wardrobe as well, although I went for more of a romantic look today, opting for a simple white polo shirt and khaki shorts.

I shook my head and quickly shifted my gaze to Hana.

"Holy shit, is that Amélie?" the latter asked, following my previous line of sight. "Damnnnn, she dressed to kill today. And I mean it figuratively as much as literally. She looks like a fucking vampire from that show you like." Hana turned to me. "Was it 'Undead Noobs'?"

"Werewolf Diaries, and that reminds me, I gotta talk to her about our assignment," the lie smoothly rolled from my tongue as I departed. "See you later."

"You owe me an answer, skrub!" Hana before turning on her heels and leaving.

I approached Amélie who was already by her locker, punching in a combination. She turned her head and gave me a once-over, the damn sexy smirk never leaving her face.

"Hey," I said softly, giving her a half-smile.

"Chérie," she said back huskily.

We stood there, locked in an intense eye contact for what seemed like an hour, and because of that we completely missed our friends coming up to us.

"Why are we all standing near Ames's locker? Is that our new hangout spot, yo?" Lucio asked from my left, and I almost jumped from his sudden appearance.

"I thought that was near your locker," Winston answered. "What's with the staring contest, girls?"

Just as I was about to reply, Genji cut in with that annoying smile he'd been wearing since that classroom incident:

"That's an acting exercise, Winston."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he winked back.

Genji is going to have a long chat with me about all of this. With the excitement of Amélie and me moving to the next step of our relationship, his weird behavior flew out of my head, but oh look, it's back in.

"Oh, alright," Winston shrugged with his usual slightly apologetic smile.

"Hey Amélie, what's up with the whole 'I’m going to fuck your husband and not give a damn’ look?" Lucio teased Amélie who still hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"I think she looks more like vampire," Mei bubbled, giggling at the end.

"Yeah, by the way, are you girls alright after that scene in Reyes’s class?" My best friend looked between Amélie and I with concern. "I know you probably didn't want to talk about it yesterday, but I gotta tell ya something. We're really sorry for not standing up for you, and you know, just ignore what others are saying. They know nothing about it."

Except everyone was completely right about us, and if the walls of my living room, the janitor's closet and my room could speak… Oh, and also a couch.

Yeah, a couch might need a lifetime of therapy.

"Thanks, Lucio," Amélie dismissed him coolly, shutting her locker and grabbing me by the hand. "Gotta chat with Oxton." With that, she dragged me somewhere, barely leaving me a chance to shrug at the gang apologetically.

Yeah, that's as decent as Amélie can get. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We entered an empty classroom, and Amélie allowed me to come in first before closing the door.

I was growing more nervous by a second. What was it she wanted to tell me?

What if she dragged me here to laugh in my face about my almost-proclaimed love?

The fears I had a night before returned, ten times stronger.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from them," Amélie said, getting closer to me. "And also I wanted to do this," her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips pressed to mine, and I didn't hesitate to return the kiss, lazily hugging her neck.

So I guess we're both just going with the flow today.

"I like the outfit ," She mumbled as she descended down my neck with her kisses.

"Thanks. I like vampire look on ya," I replied breathlessly, playing with her hair.

"Not you too, Oxton," she growled into my shoulder before leaving a sweet kiss there and facing me. "I look nothing like those fantasy creatures."

I pretended to study her, frowning in concentration.

"Hmm, let's see. Black hair mixed with gold eyes: check. Wardrobe: check. Eyebrows arched in a permanent scowl…" I lifted my eyes to her face to find her completely unamused, "…double check."

"Oh, you're going to regret it," she said darkly, gripping my waist more forcefully.

"Oh, but I think I left something out," I practically melted into her, leaning up to whisper in her ear, "you're just as ridiculously hot."

I squealed as I was suddenly lifted in the air and placed on the teacher's desk with Amélie coming to stand between my legs.

"Amélie, no," I laughed as I gently pushed at her shoulders. "We're not going to have sex in a classroom."

"Who said anything about sex?" She said back with a mocking shock. "Why Lena, I would have never pegged you as the type to expect such a thing!"

"I don't. Talk like that!" I growled.

"Sure you don't," she smirked at me. "But seriously, who said anything about sex? Just a little making out before facing a stressful day. Unless," she got in my face, her smirk going wider, "someone can't keep it PG-13."

"Oh I can, Lacroix, it's you I'm worried about," I challenged back, biting my lip for a good measure.

Yeah, that's right. I'm using her weakness to my absolute advantage.

Remember when she foolishly revealed how much she liked it when I bit my lip? Well, let me tell you, it worked like a charm two times in a row.

I know, I know. I'm bad.

She cast her eyes down to my lips and licked her own.

Gotcha.

"I guess you are right," she stated, lightly stroking my thighs. "I am the more adventurous out the two of us, after all."

I was completely aware that she was challenging me, but that didn't stop me from raising to her bait.

The girl was just too good at pushing my buttons.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed, insulted. "As far as I remember, the last night got pretty… adventurous."

"And," she interrupted me, smirking, "also it was my idea."

"Are you saying I lack creativity in bed?" I deadpanned.

"No, oh no, no no," she chuckled at me. "You definitely have outstanding abilities. I'm just saying you're… vanilla."

"I'm what?!" At that point, I got to my feet, facing her off. "Excuse me, but…"

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Amélie interrupted me once again.

"Well, there was that one time with, uh, with Da- I mean, Emily, when we, when I…" I trailed off, scowling at her knowing gaze. Then I let out a defeated sigh.

"Last night was the kinkiest thing I've ever done," I muttered. "And also, um, thattimeinthecloset."

"What? I didn't quite catch that one." Judging by her little smirk, she understood everything perfectly.

Well, two can play at that game.

"That time in the closet I ate you out," I said, dropping my tone to a sultry one. "Never knew that fucking in a public place could be such a rush…" My finger traced her collarbone and then curled under her chin as she leaned in to kiss me.

The bell ringed loud and clear.

"Oops," I giggled as I squeezed past her, making her lose her balance a bit. "Guess we'll get back to it next time. Oh, and Ames?" I turned to look at her when I got to the door. "We'll see who is the kinky one here. I did promise you revenge, now didn't I. But now I'll make sure it's really nasty…" Yup, biting my lip and making Amélie's gaze transfixed on it.

And I can literally feel her eyes burning on my ass as I walked away.

I think I already know how to make her pay for making fun of me, luvs.

And after that we will talk. 

For sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment and share it with your friends please. Sorry for not updating, but should be back to schedule though. B sure to check out my other story “Twisted Slipstream”, yeah?
> 
> Next Chapter: The moment we’ve all been waiting for. Dominant Tracer ;OO


	7. D-Dominatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late update! Here you guys go, Dom! Tracer.

The day could not be any longer.

I was right, as always. It dragged by so slowly, a snail could be a muscle car  
in comparison.

The only thing that could've made it better ultimately ended up destroying it.

I suppose I could be a bit dramatic, but I have my reasons.

You're might wondering what I'm talking about.

Lena fucking Oxton. Who the fuck else?

The little minx was being a giant tease all day, always just out of my reach, dancing around with her damn glances and smirks and cheekbones.

And the lip. Did I mention the lip? I sure did to her, and now she's abusing the fuck out of it.

By the end of the day, I had a little algorithm worked out. I call it 'Oxton's flirting scheme'.

First, she casts me a look. It starts out innocent and fleeting, like she just caught me in her wandering gaze, and I could totally buy it if not for one thing. Her smirk. After a second of eye contact, her lips slowly stretch in a lopsided smirk, and as soon as it's there, she raises her eyebrow ever so slightly. Then those damn soulful eyes start twinkling suggestively, and she proceeds to give me a discreet once-over.

And then…I’m sure you are intelligent enough to conclude. She slowly bites her lower lip, and as her face displays raw lust, my expression mirrors hers.

She also looked particularly ravishing. I'd even say good enough to eat. The white material of the shirt made her tanish skin stand out even more, and the buttons made the impossibly long shirt go on forever. Add her usual cowlicks and big doe eyes…

Did I forget to mention that she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her white dress shirt? Mon Dieu.

She didn't even dress to look cute or provocative or pretty. That damned vixen dressed to seduce, and fucking hell is it working. But that’s not all, because even though she looks...ravishing, she still has this air of goodness surrounding her.

There's something about goodness that is just asking to be corrupted, no?

But every time I tried to approach her, she found some ridiculous made-up excuse to get away from me. But not without flirting like hell.

Man, Lena knows how to flirt. And I'm not talking 'whipping you hair' stuff. That's for amateurs. No, she went all out today. All the right touches, all the right glances, pauses when needed… She should have a class called 'Flirt and Seduction 101'.

However, while her class would be 101, I would be teaching it at PhD level. I gave it as good as I got and more, and I could swear I saw her lose her resolve a couple of times.

I have a pair of weapons of my own. D-cup sized. (How about that chérie?)

In the end, the day wasn't all that bad. But at the end of it I was wiped. The lack of sleep piled up on the stress of the day, and flirting contest with Len drained me of that little amount of energy I had left.

So when I got home, I barely managed to change into my sleeping attire before I collapsed on my bed and passed out.

Which apparently was a huge mistake, because I woke up to find myself blindfolded and handcuffed to the headboard.

"What the fuck." I snarled, tugging on the restraints. No use. Handcuffs were metal, so I wasn't getting out of them by myself. "Who the hell did this. If you let me go right now, I promise not to break your fucking neck."

There were light footsteps approaching my bed, and then a deep giggle could be heard on my left.

…Holy shit, it’s fucking Lena.

"My, my, Amélie," a breathy voice stated near my ear, the lips brushing it slightly. "What a mouth you got. And to think I was about to kiss it…"

"Ox…" was all I could manage as I laid still, amazed. Wow.

Little Innocent Speedster wants to have some bondage fun?

Although after I practically destroyed her with the strap on last night, I don't think she's entitled to be called that anymore.

"Aw, you guessed it too soon," I could practically hear a pout in her voice. "Oh well, I'm still gonna have my fun."

"…Alright, okay, I'm sorry, I take it back," I said cautiously. "You're the kinkiest one. Now uncuff me and I'll make it worth your while, chérie."

She let out a throaty laugh and I practically shivered from the sound.

Remember my 'voice' fetish? Now that I was blindfolded, my sensitivity to her voice was ten times worse. Dammit. Damn her stupid accent.

 

"It'll be worth my while anyway, luv." I could hear the sound of something slapping my bedcovers slightly.

C-Chérie?, oh shit, was she about to?...

Something dragged across my thigh, but I couldn't determine what it was because of its feather-like touch.

She tickled me with it, and I squirmed, trying to get away from it.

The handcuffs around my legs determined I couldn't do that.

"Damn, Lena, did you raid your old man's cop stash?" I breathed out, smirking. Lena giggled in response.

"Do you really want to be talking about my father when you're ready to be molested by me?"

I cringed. Yeah, better not bring him up. If he found out what exactly I did to his baby girl, he'd shoot me on the spot. As if I’d let him though, ha.

Then again, his sweet baby girl was about to do things to me that could probably make a pornstar fucking blush.

I involuntary tried to clench my thighs at the sudden rush of arousal, and of course, she noticed.

"Oh, Ames," she said with a mocking disappointment. "I think we need some ground rules." I felt her minty breath on my face as she spoke: "Do as I say and you get a reward."

"What kind of reward?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She answered with a brutal kiss, ending it with a bite to my lower lip. I couldn't help but moan at that.

"Rule number one," Lena breathed huskily, and I felt something touch my thigh again. "You do not come until I tell you to. Which means you can't seek relief by yourself, luv… is that clear?"

I failed to answer because I was too busy soaking my underwear at the tone of her voice.

I thought I was in love with Lena, but now it seemed that Dominatrix Lena won the race.

However, my silence was my downfall, because it angered the vixen.

That something was suddenly slapped against my thing, bringing slight sting at the contact. I whimpered.

I fucking whimpered.

And Lena liked it, because I heard her slight moan at the sound of my misery.

She slapped me again with what I deducted to be a leather whip, and I let out a muffled cry, arching my back.

I think Lena guessed from my constant remarks that I like pain. Well, she's not gonna be disappointed.

I wonder what she looks like. Is she wearing a latex suit? Nah, too cheesy. Is she wearing stockings? She has got to be wearing stockings. And high heels.

I was getting myself worked up like you wouldn't believe.

"It's c-clear, I got it," I said shakily, realizing she probably still wanted to get an answer out of me. "I won't come until you say so."

Another slap indicated that I did something wrong.

"That was just for future reference. And because I like the look on your face when I do that..." Her tone became sultry as she walked over to me again, and yep, high heels clicking against the hard floor surface.

"Any other rules, Oxton?" I snapped at her, trying to get at least some sort of control back.

"Oh yes, pet," the smirk was palpable in her voice. "From now on, you will refer to me as Mistress. Do you understand, Amélie?"

The whip cracked in the air and I bit my lip to stop the moan.

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered. "Mistress, may I beg you to do something for me?"

"I suppose so. What is it, pet?"

"Please take off the blindfold," I said desperately.

I needed to see her for this, even if the sight alone made me come.

There was a slight pause – Lena was probably mulling over it. Then a hand tugged lightly on the knot behind my head, letting the blindfold fall to my chest.

What I saw had me almost choking on my drool.

Lena stood before me, her left hand on her cocked hip. She was dressed in heels, black stockings and a garter belt. Yes, only a garter belt.

Actually, that was pretty much everything she had on.

Her hair was wavier, wilder than at school, and she had makeup. Her make-up was a lot darker, making her look dangerous. In her right hand, she had a leather whip – the kind where there was a stick and then a piece of leather at the end. The picture was topped with a sinister smirk on her lips which were a shade of blood.

Hot damn, I think I just came.

"T-thank you, Mistress," I whispered, raking my eyes all over her body. Her smirk grew wider at that.

"I see you're learning, Amélie." She got closer, tracing a whip along my collarbone. "There is also a third rule. You will obey me. Do exactly as you're told. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," she purred. Then she reached for something on the bedside table over my body, and her nipple grazed my lips. I fought hard not to lick it.

While I was ogling Oxton's breasts, something cold was sprayed on mine. I grunted.

What the fu- whipped cream?

Mistress stood up, grinning from ear to ear as she watched me.

"Now, Amélie, let's play a little game. I," she suddenly straddled my stomach, and I moaned at the feeling of her incredibly wet pussy on my skin. She was having fun, that's for sure. "I will kiss you and lick you and bite you until you beg for mercy…" She trailed off as she sprayed whipped cream on my neck. "And that's where your part comes in. You are not to let out any sound. If you win, you get your reward. If I win, I get mine. Don't worry, though – you will still get a treat even if you lose…" She bent down and slowly licked up my neck, getting the cream off of my neck and meeting my eyes with hers. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Yes, Mistress, but I have one last request before we start," I replied, smirking.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me," I commanded, back to my old self for a second. Lena smiled at that, shyly, and leaned up without objection.

Our lips met, softly. I licked at her lower lip and was immediately granted access. I slowly caressed her tongue with mine, unhurriedly enjoying the kiss.

I was trying to tell her that everything she was doing was completely okay with me. That she was amazing. That I was there.

Even if she seemed fine, I wanted to give her that last moment of reassurance before we got to the heat.

I pecked her lips once, twice, ending the kiss. She smiled against my lips before slightly distancing herself to look in my eyes.

I could easily drown in her eyes, you know. The inviting warmth there was so alluring…

The moment had to be broken, however, since I had a ‘bloody’ hot naked half-British chick on me, and I was anxious to see where she would take it.

"By all means, begin, Mistress," I said, smirking up at her.

"I don't think I like your tone, luv," she chided me, slipping back into character. "I am going to enjoy torturing you so much."

With that, she slid down my stomach and moaned at the friction. I wasn't allowed to, but inside I was practically screaming from the sensation.

"Oh, Amés…" she gasped, slowly rocking on my stomach back and forth. "It feels so good… Not as good as when you fucked me deep and hard with your cock, though."

Mon. Dieu.

I am going to die here.

What was she doing to me. 

I was trying my best to keep silent and calm, and so far it was working. But only so far.

"But I think I'm getting carried away, don't you think, Amés? This is about you, after all…" she bent down and teasingly licked whipped cream from my nipple. I fought to stay rooted to bed.

 

Lena began to slowly drag her tongue across my chest, thoroughly cleaning my breasts and sucking them while she was at it. I was biting the inside of my cheek to stay quiet, and the blood was just about to be drawn.

Then she bit down on a nipple, and the sensations running through my body made me arch my back against my control.

Lena raised her head to study me, and I gave her a slight smirk. I still kept silent, did I not?

"Globber," she mumbled, as if reading my thoughts, before getting back to her task. Her hand reached the can again as she sprayed a trail on my stomach which lead down to my womanhood.

I shook when I thought about what was to come next.

Well shit, at the rate she was going – probably me.

She sat on her knees between my spread tied legs, her lips slowly stretching in a vicious smirk as she appraised me with her eyes. Never in a million years could I imagine that look on Oxton's face – the one of pure seduction and such raw hunger it was making me tremble from the inside. I was sure my face had the same expression, and how could it not with Oxton being so… so unlike everything I thought her to be.

She began to slowly crawl up to me, much like a predator stalking a prey, her hands never touching me, not yet. Her finger curled under my chin lightly as she pulled my head up, staring into my eyes.

"I could just stare at you all day…" she uttered absentmindedly, lazily dragging her nails across my neck. "Those eyes – damn those eyes."

She reached for something, and a second later I was once again drowned in darkness.

"Sorry, luv," I heard her sensual voice near the shell of my ear. "I am just so changeable today, baby, but don't worry, it will be worth it. I promise," a hot breath was blown in my ear, and a wet tongue lightly grazed the outline if it, making me shiver.

She reached over to tug on the handcuffs, giving me a perfect assess to her neck, and I inhaled deeply, barely catching a moan threatening to escape me.

Her scent surrounded me, poisoning my mind with its absolute deliciousness. Remember my other quirk when it comes to sex? A scent of a person, that's right.

She fucking smelled perfect. It was a mix of freshness and serenity, with an underlying flavor of spiciness.

She smelled like… night. Don't look at me like I'm fucking stupid. It was the smell of the fresh night air, with grass and lemons and ocean breeze creating a cocktail of sensuality.

I am going to lose this game. I've already long forgotten about it, all with a tiny whiff of her scent.

She shuffled on the bed, and I couldn't deduct from the noise what her next move was about to be. Being blindfolded was… weird, for the lack of better word. With one of my senses removed, others were working on overdrive. Every touch, every scent, every sound awakened a new intensity to the things I was feeling, and it was amazing.

I am doing it to Lena next time.

Her fingers appeared on my stomach, their ghostly whispers over my skin causing goosebumps. I heard her chuckle as she observed it. Damned minx.

The fingers grew bolder, drawing circles as they aimed higher, landing under my breasts. She squeezed them lightly, and once again I forced a whimper down my throat. She moved on the bed, and then I felt tickles on my stomach – her hair. So that meant…

Lips closed around my nipple, gently, and a tongue flicked over it as her hands kept exploring my body. Her fingers worked in time with her mouth, playing my sides and caressing my thighs.

I arched and squirmed under her soft touch, feeling overwhelmed. The blindfold allowed me to experience it more vividly that I ever imagined being possible. That never happened to me. Such a depth of feeling was intoxicating.

I was cursing Lena internally for striking this stupid game, and I was cursing at myself for being so fucking competitive. To hell with the game! I want to whimper and moan and gasp and sigh, I want to react to her, I want to express the things she made me feel.

Her lips went from my breast to my neck, her tongue lapping lazily at the pulse point. Clearly Oxton wanted to learn everything about my body. Come to think about it, every time we fucked, even when we were trying to take it slow, we still ended up going hard and fast. I guess we were both afraid of expressing too much and giving away too much, well, giving false hope in Lena's case.

But what we failed to understand was that there were feelings, and there was sensuality. Sex doesn't have to be either fucking or making love. It can be sex – the erotic act of pleasure.

I don't think I'm making any sense right now. I don't think I'm thinking at all, actually.

She just let out a tiny gasp in my ear as she stretched on me, straddling my stomach yet again. I could feel her juices practically dripping. Oh God, she was driving me mad…

Nails racked down my arm as she felt for the can of forgotten whipped cream, and then I was hit with cold air as she got up, spraying a thin track down to my pelvic bone.

And then she was back, nails going harsher, teeth scraping my skin as she ate the cream from me, never changing the leisure pace. Her hands stroked my inner thighs, cautiously at first but growing more confident as her mouth went lower, and fuck, it couldn't get any better.

The cold cream made sudden contact with my heated core, and I hissed, not entirely expecting it. 

Shit. I made a sound.

Lena paused for a bit, and just when I thought she was about to deny me, her tongue tentatively traced the outlines of my pussy lips, lapping at the mix of my juices and whipped cream.

I tried to keep quiet. Honestly. Actually, I think I deserve a fucking medal for holding out so long. But there's only so much torture I can take before losing my mind.

Just as Lena sucked lightly on my clit and my hips began moving on the accord of their own, the stream of constant moans and gasps fell from me. Fuck, she was incredible. It wasn't going to be long before….

Warm lips left me, and I was back to the land of sight as the blindfold was practically ripped off of me. Oxton grinned at me like a Cheshire cat, her lipstick slightly smudged and her mouth sticky with cream as she racked her lust filled eyes over my face.

"You lost, Amélie," she said in a sing-song voice, smirking. "Which means I won, which also means…" she uncuffed my ankles, then going to my arms, "…I get my reward now."

I sat up, massaging my wrists and wincing from a slight but oh so pleasurable pain they brought.

"What exactly makes you think I'll play along?" I drawled. "I'm free now, and I'm stronger than you, chérie."

"Oh, but I did mention a treat for you if you lost, and trust me," she got on her knees, arching the small of her back as she nipped on my lower lip playfully, "you don't want to miss that…"

Oxton said in front of me, spreading her legs, and I groaned as I saw her glistening pussy. It was dripping wet, with juices smeared on her inner thighs, making my mouth water.

She reached for the can, spraying the cream over herself as she stared in my eyes, licking her lips.

"Go ahead. Enjoy your treat, Amés." She leaned back, supporting her weight on her hands and looking at me through half-lidded eyes. And then a lip, caught between white teeth, calling to me, dragging my primal desires on the surface.

Fuck.

I didn't have to be told twice as I leaned over her, leaving sloppy kisses all over her neck and making her gasp. My tongue went lower and lower until reaching its final destination, and Lena was already trembling with the intense need.

My hands grabbed her thighs as I began to slowly gather the cream first. I looked up to gauge her reaction and found one of the most erotic views I've ever seen in my life: Lena's head was thrown back as her back arched, making her small, perky breasts stand out even more, and her sighs and moans never stopped.

That was it. I was about to get my first taste of Lena Oxton, my former arch nemesis, my recent frenemy, my current lover and a girl I fell for.

I dove in with my tongue, teasing her lips, and her breathing got even heavier, her moans going louder. Encouraged by that, I began to take long licks along her slit, circling my tongue around her clit but not quite touching it yet.

Lena was rolling her hips now, practically riding my face at a slow pace as the curses added themselves to moans. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Here I was, with my head between most well-behaved girl's legs, and the room was filled with 'fuck's and 'luv's and 'right there's.

I cleaned up most of the cream by now, and let me tell you, Lena'n'Cream is delicious. The taste was just right, slightly musky, salty but with a side of sweet, overall kicking my libido higher than ever. This girl, I swear…

I looked up again to find her face confronted in a sweet grimace of pleasure as my tongue began to flick rapidly against her clit. She was crying out by now, and British gibberish were flowing as I took her higher. God, how is it possible to be for a human being to be so fucking sexy?

I pushed my tongue flat against her clit, adding pressure on it as I stroked it back and forth, making her scream and grab the back of my head, pushing me in her more.

"Amélie, fuck! Oh fu-, Amés, bloody hell, Amélie…" Her body tensed, calm before storm, and then she came undone, falling on her back as she squeezed her hips around my head, riding out her climax.

I just pressed my tongue against her, letting her set her own pace and feeling her pulsing erratically as she spasmed. Damn, that one was hot.

I waited for her to get down from her high before climbing over, settling my body between her legs and lightly peppering her neck with kisses. She giggled breathlessly at that, tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Amélie," she whispered, pushing at my shoulders to look at my face. I complied, and Lena looked the most alive I've ever saw her, those chocolate eyes shining with hunger. "I need you to fuck me, now," she pleaded, and I swallowed, hard, the white hot want burning in my stomach.

I caught her lips in a hard kiss, hoisting her up and placing her the other way on the bed. Without breaking our frantic kiss, I reached into the drawer and blindly felt the strap-on, tugging it on myself hurriedly.

Lena had me on edge already, and seeing her come only fueled it. I guess we'll be finishing hard and fast again, and there were no complaints on my end.

I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her stomach without warning, making her let out a small squeal of surprise. My fingers probed her, checking to see if she was ready for me as the other hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging on it so I would be granted the access to her neck. She mewled her approval, going completely soft in my hands.

I felt her, stroking her ready wetness and making her moan appreciatively at the action. The tip of the cock slipped inside with no resistance, both of us crying out simultaneously at the sensations.

"Deeper luv," Lena breathed, clutching the sheets till her knuckles went white. "Please…"

I slowly eased all of the cock inside her, watching as she gasped as it. Then I started up a steady rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. Too much, anyway.

The base was rubbing against my clit, creating a delicious friction that had me gasping and grunting as I worked the cock in and out of Lena. I marveled at the way her back muscles stretched under her skin, I caressed the silky surface of her shoulder blades, I was going crazy with need at the sounds she was making.

I straightened up, taking her with me as I sat back on my heels. She situated between my slightly spread legs, her arm reaching back to grip the back of my neck as she kept sighing and gasping. We rocked together back and forth, with my hand around her waist holding her up as I went deep inside her, hitting all the right spots.

"Amés, it won't.. it won't be any longer for me," she whispered, her voice strained.

"Me too, chérie," I whispered in her ear, kissing the sweet spot behind it. "You feel so good. You're so soft and wet," I thrust faster, making her go louder, "I love the way you feel against me, Lena," I rushed out, kissing down her shoulder. "Amazing," I breathed out.

"Ah," Lena moaned, gripping onto me. "Amélie, I'm so close…"

I left her, turning her over on her back, and, without giving her time to ask anything, entered her again, slamming my way inside.

"Oh God, fuck!"

My pace became rapid as I felt my orgasm approaching, the pressure on my clit growing stronger the harder I pounded Lena. Her nails were wrecking my back as she kept cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" She shouted. "I'm gonna come! Amés, fuck," she rolled her hips upwards, trying to meet me thrust by thrust. "Come with me, luv" she gasped.

I watched her as I neared my climax. Her hair was completely messed up as she kept arching her neck and back, the expression on her face full of tense pleasure. Her lips were parted as she panted, letting out moans and gasps. She was flushed, her skin damp with sweat, glistening in the fading sunlight and almost glowing.

I had the most beautiful girl lying in my bed, screaming for me, scratching my back, her legs locked around my waist.

I felt her coming as she began pulsing around the cock, taking me in deeper, and the look on her face was enough for me to reach bliss with her.

"Lena, Oh God," I cried out as I was hit with a powerful wave, collapsing on her as I moved inside her slowly, drawing it out.

We lay there, wrapped in each other, trying to catch our breath. I picked myself up slightly, about to exit her, but her hand on my thigh stopped me.

"Wait," she managed to get out shakily, "stay… stay in me. For a moment."

"You'll be sore," I warned her, though smiling.

"Worth it," she mumbled as she reached for me, kissing my lips and tugging me down on top of her.

We kissed lazily for a long time, softly caressing each other, until the little Brit tore her mouth away to let out the most adorably yawn ever.

"Amateur," I muttered, smirked.

"Shuddup," she swatted at me tiredly, sighing.

"Honestly, I'm also completely spent," I admitted, holding myself up on my elbows. "Hours of sex will do that to a person." I glanced at the clock to find it displaying 9 in the evening. The last rays of sunshine were beating down on us, and I paused mid-word when my gaze shifted over to Lena.

The look of serenity on her face was adorned by the soft glow of sunset, making her tan skin golden. She gave me a sleepy smile, her eyes going impossibly warm, and my breath got stuck in my throat at the simple beauty of it.

"You're gorgeous chérie," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"W-What?" she stuttered, her half-closed eyes flying open, alert.

I looked away, berating myself for being so stupid. Who the hell asked me to say that?

'Hot' is okay. 'Sexy' ‘smoking’. But 'gorgeous' and ‘beautiful’… 'Gorgeous' is sincere. 'Gorgeous' is emotional. 'Gorgeous' is filled with feelings and love and commitment.

"I… You really think I'm pretty luv?" Lena asked timidly, gently grasping my chin to get me to look at her.

I sighed.

"Well, you know, you're not bad to look at," I shrugged with a false nonchalance.

"Hey, don't you take that away from me," she mockingly threatened me. I smirked at that before deciding; fuck it. She was beautiful, gorgeous. It's the truth, and I'm not a liar.

"No," I admitted, smiling softly at her. "I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, reaching up to lay her palm on my cheek.

My lips caught hers in a tiniest of kisses, and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"You're really tired, aren't you," I whispered after we ended the kiss. She nodded, yawning again.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I got up, finally, slowly easing the cock out of her. She winced slightly.

"I told you so, chérie."

"It felt nice," she defended herself, fighting another yawn. I smirked at that as I got to my feet.

"Where are ya goin’ luv?" Lena asked, reaching for me sleepily. God, she was too cute for her own good.

"Nowhere," I chuckled, taking off the strap-on and tossing it into the laundry basket across the room. "Just preparing to go to sleep."

"I'll just catch a few winks and then I'll drive home," she mumbled incoherently into a pillow.

"Uh-huh," I replied, taking off her heels and climbing back in bed. Lena immediately made me her very own pillow, stretching on my chest and snuggling comfortably.

Okay, I guess we snuggle and spend the night together.

That's something I can work with.

I draped an arm around her shoulder, pressing her closer to myself and dropping an absentminded kiss on her temple.

"Chérie"

"Hmmm?..."

"That was the best thing I've ever done."

I could feel her smile as she replied.

"You're welcome, Amés."

We had so much to talk about. How did she pull everything off, how she came up with that, and more importantly, where did we stand. But that could come later. Now, I was exhausted, satisfied and warm, and the only thing that I wanted was sleep. 

The other only thing I wanted was already there with me, sleeping soundly, right by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of ending it right here, thought it was a nice ending. What do you guys think? should I add an epilouge? Should I continue?


	8. Parents, Masquerades, and...Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating in suh a long time, I’ve had strep throat and I even broke my leg. It’s been crazy with the medication and the physical therapy, and honestly I forgot, but I should be back on track now!

Flustered Lena is a captivating one.

She was literally considering escaping through the window so as not to face my mother. Granted, I did the same thing with her cousin, but I was forced.

I couldn't care less about what Hana thought, but I very much cared for Lena's wishes.

Man, am I fucking whipped or what?

Right now, the girl that unknowingly had me whipped was full of queasiness as she slowly made her way down the staircase.

"You know, on second thought luv, it's not that high of a fall," she said, turning back and trying to make a run for it.

"Oxton, you're afraid of heights," I reminded her once again, grabbing her elbow so she stayed put. "The only way you jump out of that window is if I push you, and that's not happening."

"You were all for pushing me when I had to do that stunt, yeah?!" She hissed, struggling to break free.

I didn't reply, instead practically dragging her down to the dining room.

Yeah, I have a dining room. My parents are kinda loaded. Not that I cared much for their money. They never did care for me anyway.

Although the past year my mother dearest suddenly realized that she actually had a daughter, and ever since then she was trying to 'rebuild the connection'.

That's how I got a shrink, by the way. After a particularly violent reaction to her awakened motherly feelings for me.

At least now she's not annoying me with her constant presence and questions. Mother has taken to a new tactic of slowly but surely defrosting my heart, and I'm ashamed to say that it was working. We've come to a certain understanding.

Mother has got quite the brains. She didn't get all those money for nothing.

As we entered, the heavenly smell of freshly made waffles floated through the air. My stomach growled at that, and I instantly realized how hungry I was.

My body called out for much needed calories. Guess I had to rebuild the strength that was spent on all the sex.

I glanced at Lena to see her practically drooling at the sight of food. It was nothing exceptionally fancy; waffles on a big plate and cut-up fruit with a pitch or orange juice, but right now it was the best food ever to our hungry eyes.

"Hello, girls," Mother chose this moment to walk in, an annoying smirk so similar to mine adorning her features. "Please, by all means, help yourselves, yes?" she gestured at the table before coming to sit gracefully.

I went up to the table, together with who complied after I gave her a slight push forward.

"E-everything looks b-bloody amazing, Mrs. Lacroix," Lena stammered, sitting on the edge of her seat and nervously squeezing her fork.

"Thank you, ..?"

"Lena," the now blushing Vega let out. "Lena Oxton, ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, Lena. My name is Adelle Lacroix." Mother politely replied, glancing at me, her smirk growing wider. "Would you like some waffles?"

Oxton nodded, no doubt feeling embarrassed beyond belief, and reached over to put some waffles on her plate.

"So mother," I quickly cut in to save at least some of Lena's dignity. "How was your trip?"

"It was quite alright, thank you very much," she replied, sipping at her coffee. "How was your week?"

"…Busy," I got out cautiously, stealing a glance at Lena and catching her doing the same to me.

"I'd say," mother chuckled, noticing the exchange. "So Lena," she addressed Oxton who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "How do you know Amelié?"

"We go to school together," she replied in a small voice.

"'Lena Oxton as in Tracer, the riding actress and track star, right?" Mother kept the investigation, eyeing Lena with curiosity.

I let out a silent groan. I fucking knew it was gonna happen.

See, Mother knew all about my sexuality and my occasional one-night-stands with various girls that took place every time I broke up with Gerárd, and then continuously after we separated for good. At first we were having constant yelling matches, with her threatening to cut me off if I didn't stop sleeping around. In response, I went even further.

Yeah, there might have been light drugs involved. I hate to be another statistic, but I went full 'angry teen', doing the exact opposite of what I've been told.

But my mother is a smart woman, and I guess she decided to just trust me. We had the talk, where she admitted that I was already an adult and capable of making decisions for myself.

I still think she's so cool with this because the chances of me getting pregnant are less than zero, but whatever.

But no matter how accepting Mother turned out to be, I had one strict rule that was never to be broken, and Lena was shattering it to pieces by simply being here.

I never allowed anyone to stay the night.

That was why Mother could barely contain her curiosity and, dare I say, glee. She thought Lena was someone special.

Which she was, but Lena herself didn't know about it yet, and I had to do something before Mother ruined it for me.

"Would you look at the time," I exclaimed, wiping my mouth off with a napkin hastily. "We're late."

Oxton gratefully jumped to her feet, nodding.

"Girls, you have about forty minutes," mother informed us, amused.

"Yeah, but we have an assignment that we need to hand in before classes," I lied smoothly. "Performing arts school, what can you do right? Okay, let’s go."

"Ah, of course," Mother drawled, squinting at me. "I assume you have time to help me clean up, Amelié. Lena, I suppose you need to retrieve the supplies from her room?"

Lena got the hint and squeaked out a 'yes, ma'am' before sprinting upstairs, leaving me alone with my mother.

Fucking Traitor.

"Alright, mother, I know you're bursting with questions," I sighed, facing her. "Fire away."

"She seems like a nice girl," mother commented. "Is it the same Lena you tortured for past two years?"

"How did you…"

"School counselors talk, lol," she replied, raising to her feet and collecting plates. "They also call parents to inform them about their child's abnormal fascination with making someone's life a living hell."

"Why you never mentioned that to me?" I asked, slightly baffled. She shrugged.

"Last year Adelle was a very different woman from who I am today," mother said with a hint or regret coloring her tone. "And you tamed before I had the chance to do something about it." She smirked at me. "Now I know exactly why you stopped harassing the poor girl."

"Actually, we weren't…" Weren't what? Dating? Going out? Fucking? I doubt I can say that to Mom. "…an item until two days ago," I finished, cringing at my choice of words.

"I see," she motioned at me to take the food to the kitchen, following close behind. "Well your relationship progressed awfully fast, judging by her neck," she remarked teasingly.

I almost missed the shelf and barely managed to catch the plate with fruit before it crashed to the floor.

"Mom, oh God, you didn't just say that," I mumbled, feeling awkward as hell.

"Just tell me one thing," she gently placed her hands on my shoulders, turning me around so I was facing her. "Is she like all the others?"

I sighed and slowly shook my head no.

"I figured as much," mother said, smiling. "Now tell me this: do you like this girl?"

I looked at Mom, sighing again before answering:

"I'm… in love with her."

Mom's happy smile almost made me go blind.

"Oh, Amie," she drew me in for a hug, placing a kiss on top of my head. "I'm so glad you finally found someone."

"It's not that simple," I distanced myself to rain on her parade. "We're not… I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Amelié," she laughed. "Girls like Lena don't do casual sex."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, thrown off by the fact she just said that word.

"You're missing the point here," she chuckled. "I'm fairly certain that the feeling is mutual."

"How would you know? Sure, Lena looks like Goody Two Shoes, but looks are deceiving."

"Hon, I'm one of the best lawyers in this country and several others," she replied. "I read people for a living."

Yeah, I guess she had a point.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled like she usually did every time I called her 'Mom' instead of accustomed cold 'mother'.

"Now let's go before Lena decides to flee."

I began to laugh before realizing that the possibility of that happening was very likely.

Fortunately, Oxton showed some guts and was waiting patiently, albeit fidgety, on the couch in the living room.

Surprisingly, she was dressed in her usual school clothes, with skinny jeans hugging her hips and a purple shirt hanging from her right shoulder, leaving it bare.

Well, most probably she didn't walk here in her heels and a garter belt.

How did she walk here? She didn't know where I lived.

Actually, many questions were rising up now.

"Alright girls, you have fun," mother stated, walking us to the door.

"It's a school," I remarked coolly.

"As long as it's not a law school, you can still have fun there," she winked, and I watched in fascination as Lena's face burned brighter than a tomato.

Oh right. Mother just unknowingly made a reference to our sexcapade in the closet. 

Oops.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lena," mother turned to said girl, smiling. "I would like to have you at dinner sometime."

"It's very nice of you, Mrs. Lacriox," Lena smiled a bit awkwardly. "I would love to."

"Then it's settled! I will have Amelié tell you the date and time," Mom replied, ignoring my pointed looks. "Bye girls, and drive safe!"

The door closed as we turned our backs to it, walking to my car.

"Your car's not here?" I asked Oxton, unlocking mine.

"Oh God, Ames, that was a bloody disaster!" She rushed out frantically, completely ignoring my question. "I don't even know what has gotten into me. Usually I'm great with parents, hell people in general!"

Great with parents as in boyfriend/girlfriend parents? Did she think of it as 'meeting a possible girlfriend's mom'?

"I mean, even Lucio's grandmother loves me, and the woman is crazy!"

Oh, so she meant that in general sense. Color me disappointed, because that's what I was.

"Jesus, Oxton," I chuckled, opening a door for her and watching her get in. "What's got your undies in a twist?"

"Are you for real?!" Jeez, the girl had quite a set of lungs on her. "I… We-we had sex, and she knew that we did! An-and then…"

"And then what?" I smirked. "Lena, don't make a big deal out of it. Yes, Mom knew we had sex, and she's okay with it. She clearly liked you, what more do you need?"

"I-she liked me?" Oxton wore a confused frown. "Are you sure? I mean, I corrupted her daughter."

"Yeah, first of all, a bunny has more chances corrupting someone than you, and I'm sure mother knows you were the one being… corrupted," I drawled, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She huffed. "And secondly, she invited you to dinner – that says a lot in my book."

"She never invited others?"

I froze, gripping steering wheel tightly and giving Lena a quick glance. She sat looking right ahead, emotionless mask on her face as her lips formed a thin line.

I don't know why, but I was extremely uncomfortable talking about my one-night stands with her.

It may seem stupid, but it felt like I was cheating, somehow.

"She never met them," I answered in a smooth tone, hoping it covered the nervousness I was feeling. "No one stayed the night."

I could feel her intense gaze on me, but I kept silent, staring ahead and letting her draw conclusions by herself. I didn't want to step over the line here and scare her away.

Ringing broke the silence, snapping Oxton out of her staring contest with my temple.

"Oh no, it's Hana… Um, hey cuz!" she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

I couldn't make out the words other than what Lena was saying, but the shrillness of her voice was enough for me to cringe.

"Calm down… No, I –Hana, let me…Hana!" Vega facepalmed while her annoying cousin continued to rant about something.

"I just had a sleepover! At Amelié's. Did too! Yes we're friends! Since last year – you know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. What? No way Dad's mad, I left him a note."

I admired Lena's patience as I drove. Living with Hana for eighteen years… I would have committed murder in pre-school.

"You what?!"

On second hand, now I know the shrillness is a family trait.

I almost swayed on the road from the unexpected outburst.

"Hana, what the fuck? You had no right telling him that!" I stole a quick glance at Lena to find her completely furious. "That bloody does it, Hana!" She ended the call, forcefully pressing on the screen.

"Touchscreens totally robbed us of opportunity to take the rage out," I commented lightly with my eyes still on the road. "Flip phones were much more dramatic."

She sighed.

"Sorry you had to hear that. It's just – she's unbelievable!"

"Whoa Oxton, what'd she do, stole your Pachimari again?" I inquired.

"Much worse," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She told Dad that I spent the night with a guy. I hope he didn't believe her, but I still need to explain myself," she let out a defeated sigh. "Can you drop me off at my house? We still have around… thirty minutes."

"I could back you up if you want," I offered. "You did spend the night at my house, after all. Although I have a feeling we should omit just what exactly you did there," she swatted at my arm. ""Which was me. You did me, I mea-"

"I got that!" She exclaimed, interrupting me.

I laughed.

While we were making with the small talk, the road leaded us to Oxton's house. I parked nearby, watching Lena squirm in her seat.

"Oi. We're here," I informed her.

"I know, I just don't know what to expect when I walk in here."

We finally got out of the car and went up to the door.

"Oh, by the way, you probably want to tuck the whip in your bag," I commented, smirking.

"Dammit Ames!" Lena hastily pushed the item down, zipping up her shoulder bag and clinging to it tightly. "Why didn't you-"

"She's here!" Hana swung the door open, eyeing Lena with suspicion. "What the heck is she doing here?" The annoying Oxton sibling asked with a lip curled in disgust, pointing at me.

"I'm here to murder you," I announced with a small, but wicked smirk. Hana shivered.

"Fucking noob"

"Lena," Mr. Morrison called out from the kitchen. "Where've you been all night?"

"Daddy, I don't know what Hana told you, but it's nothing like that!" Lena exclaimed, storming into the living room after giving her cousin a nasty glare.

I followed her calmly, observing the situation with amusement.

"I figured as much," her dad chuckled at disheveled Lena. "My baby girl knows better than that, doesn't she?"

Oh, yes she does, Mr. Oxton. She does.

Man, I'm bad.

"Now, where did you spend the night?" Hana threw an accusation at Lena.

"At my house," I spoke up melancholically. "I'm Amelié, Mr. Oxton. You probably remember me as one of the kids who ruined your anniversary with Mrs. Oxton."

"Ah, yes, the scissors girl," he smiled. "Alright, Lena, you know I trust you. But I'm still disappointed that you didn't tell me where you were going. Next time leave a note, okay mi vida?"

"Yeah Dad," Lena replied apologetically. "I’m sorry, won’t do it again."

 

“It’s fine sweetheart," her dad said, still smiling.

It was clear to me that Lena was his sweet little girl. Hana, probably, not so much.

"It was nice to see you again, Amelié," Mr. Oxton called out.

"You too, sir."

"Oh, please, call me Jack," he cringed. "'Mr. Oxton makes me feel so old."

"You are old though," God, Hana, how is it possible for a human being to be so obnoxious?

"We will have a serious talk about gossiping and running your mouth when you get back from school, young lady," Mr. Oxton said sternly, addressing Hana.

"Oh come on, Uncle, Amelié is clearly a façade for Lena to hide behind while she's off having sex with someone!"

"Hana !" The other Oxton let out a horrified gasp.

I think I had enough of family drama for one day.

"We're gonna be late for school," I announced, grabbing Lena's hand and dragging her away. "Also, it got wicked uncomfortable. Bye Jack, and… you" I decided against calling Hana 'that thing over there'. Jack might be cool, but I don't think he'll appreciate me insulting his family.

Besides, it's bad taste, and I was determined to make as best of an impression as I could.

"Bye Pops," Lena barely got out before I finally dragged her through the door, never slowing down until we reached the car.

"Amelié, stop manhandling me!" She squirmed in my grasp. I stopped suddenly, turning so she collided with my front. She lost her balance, and I caught her around her waist, holding her steady.

"How's now?" I whispered, my face inches from hers.

"Let me go," she breathed back, not doing anything to free herself.

"Somehow I doubt that's what you really want."

"Dad might see…"

I began to slowly lean in, giving her plenty of time to reject the kiss. Her lips on mine indicated that she wanted to do the opposite.

My tongue sought entrance, but Lena broke the kiss, slightly distancing herself from me.

"We're late for school," she winked, getting in the passenger's seat.

"And you assumed I'm driving you because…"

"Because you're dying to know how I arranged everything last night, and you're not going to find out if you keep being such a gank," she said, sticking her tongue at me.

"That's a very mature thing you got going on here," I gestured with my finger before starting the car.

"Sure, pretend like my tongue's not your favorite thing in the world," Lena stated arrogantly.

"It's not," I simply replied. "Now, if you go lower, you'll locate my most favorite body part of yours…" I traveled my eyes down her body, staring at her crotch before lifting them to gauge her reaction.

Yep, fighting off the blush. Lena is so easily embarrassed.

"What do you like most about me?" The question slipped off my tongue out of blue, startling me.

"Your eyes," I snapped my head at Lena to scrutinize her with mentioned eyes. She smiled. "What? They are pretty. Pure and hypnotizing at the same time."

Well, nothing, Lena, nothing, I just didn't expect that answer at all.

I thought she'd say something about boobs, or ass, or legs. Hell, even hair, and I definitely expected the tongue or fingers.

And then she went and said 'your eyes'.

Maybe I'm overanalyzing the heck out of it, but to me, eyes are far more intimate than any other physical features could be. They are the mirror to the soul, after all.

People like your eyes above everything else when they actually like you, not just your body.

Probably wishful thinking again.

"I like yours, too," I said, again without thinking. It happened a lot around Lena. My gift of rational thinking was seemingly lost when she was near.

"Really? They're nothing special. Just brown eyes," she shrugged.

"They're not brown, they're chocolate," I stated. "And it's not even about the color. You're a rare case of perfect doe eyes – so sad and soulful they could ruin a man simply by gazing at him." I cleared my throat. "Or, you know, her."

"Thank you," Oxton whispered almost inaudibly.

The silence once again filled the car, mostly astonished on Oxton's side. Meanwhile, I was berating myself for going all Romeo on her.

'So sad and soulful', ugh.

I'll never live that one down.

"Amelié, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Lena spoke up softly.

Here it comes.

The 'it's not you, it's me' talk.

Why the hell did I have to run my big mouth just now?

"Could we maybe grab coffee tonight? Say, around eight?" Lena continued.

And now she wants witnesses as well. Probably scared I'll go berserk and kill her.

Well I'm not feeling like being rejected in public.

"Let's just meet at mine," I answered, gripping the wheel. "We could go right after school."

"I don't think I'll be able to face your Mum so soon," she whined. "It's better if you come over to my house. It'll be empty anyway."

"Mom will be at work, so you won't run into her."

"Well I just don't want to risk it if we decide to, um, prolong my stay," she stammered, blushing prettily.

I chuckled in spite of myself.

"Oh, but if I decide to stay, it's okay if your father, who is a cop AND ex-military, shoots me on the spot."

"That's the thing, he's got patrol till morning this week."

"Fine, we'll go to yours," I surrendered, taking a turn and seeing Hollywood Arts come in sight.

Lena perked up at wining this round.

"Okay," she stated, reaching for the handle after I parked. "Meet me at the parking lot after classes?"

"Not so fast, Oxton," I grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her from getting out. "I believe someone owes me a story."

"But Ames, we're already late!"

"Exactly," I shrugged. "We're already late."

She gulped at the evil glint in my eyes.

 

—

Hello, doorknob. So we meet again.

I squirmed under Ames's grip, trying to get away from the annoying item. She quickly relocated me without breaking off our kiss, hoisting me up on the shelf and coming to stand between my parted legs.

"So," she said between the kisses on my neck, "How. Did you. Know. Where. I. Lived." The last kiss was dropped on my lips, but as I tried to deepen it, she pulled away, waiting for me to start.

"M-Mei," I said breathlessly, reaching for her only to be rejected again.

"What exactly did you have planned? I mean, you couldn't have possibly known that I was asleep, could you?"

I fought to keep the guilty look off my face. That was the part I didn't want to reveal. I was glad I didn't have to go through with it, and it was supposed to be my deep dark secret till the day I died.

"Well… I just, I guess I was gonna go with the flow," I lied, hoping it would be enough for her.

"Cut the bullshit Lena, I can tell when you're lying," she grunted. "Wait a minute… No way," the amazement in her voice was clearly heard. "You were gonna roofie me!"

"I was not!" I exclaimed. "I was just… It's a flu medicine with powerful sedative side effects," I finished, defeated.

She roared with laughter.

"Holy shit Lena, I did not know you had it in you!" She stepped closer to me, practically melting into my body. "So you were going to take advantage of the little ole me?" She asked with a faux innocence.

"I wasn't just going to, I succeeded," my finger trailed down her neck as I spoke lowly. "And as I recall, someone was very happy with the turn of events."

"Oh, I was happy alright," she smirked into my neck. "How did you come up with that?"

"Ames, I'm not a total dummy, I know a few things."

"True."

I grabbed the back of her neck, smashing our mouths together. We resumed our make-out session, but as her fingers crept closer to the button on my jeans, I pushed it away gently.

"Not here," I gasped in her ear as she began to lightly bite my neck.

"We fucked here yesterday, Oxton," she growled. "What's stopping us now?"

"I don't think it's healthy to have so much sex in such little period of time," I countered, softly pushing at her shoulders.

"We're teenagers, of course it's healthy," she practically whined, but didn't make another move.

"I just don't want to risk it after today," I whispered, softly nipping at her lips. "And besides, you should be grateful I'm letting you touch me at all after the stunt you pulled in the shower."

"It's going to make an appearance every time you need to guilt trip me, I'm assuming?"

"Yep."

"Still worth it," she whispered hungrily before attacking me with her lips, I moaned at that, losing myself in her. Our lips, our tongues, our hands in hair and on the hips and everywhere blended together, creating a mass of tangled limbs.

"Hey guys, are you here?"

I tore my mouth away from Amelié's, groaning in frustration. Was it the International Cockblock Day or something?

Well, there were no cock per say, but I have a feeling there could have been if Jade had the time to go up to her bedroom this morning.

"Guys? I saw Amelié drag you in here, Lena," Mei's cautious voice floated through the door. The knocking came back, together with handle pulling. "Oh my God, Amelié, did you actually kill Lena?! You said you stopped planning it!"

I threw a quick glare at Amelié who shrugged.

"I'm okay, Mei," I called out, unlocking the door and letting the redhead in.

"Why are you guys in total darkness?" Mei asked innocently.

"We weren't, something happened with the lights," Amelié was quick with a melancholic reply, studying her fingernails.

"Oh, okay."

"Why aren't you in class?" She sighed, studying Mei.

"I was, but Reyes left, and then we sat in the class not knowing what to do, and then we all left to," the Chinese girl replied easily, wearing her usual calm expression.

We stood there for a moment, with Mei the only one oblivious to the growing sexual tension between me and Ames.

"Oaky, I'm gonna go," Amelié announced, ready to flee.

"Wait!" Mei called out. "Are you guys going to the Masquerade Ball tonight?"

Aw goddammit.

Judging by the look on Amelié's face, she also forgot all about it.

"Well… I guess," I stated, unsure, looking at Ames. She also appeared troubled, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe. There is a possibility I'll come, and yet maybe I won't," she uttered, eyeing me.

"Mkay," Mei said. "Lena, do I need to get the curling iron?"

"Um, what? Why?"

"You said you'd do my hair, remember?"

Ames muttered profanity under her breath.

"Uh, luv, can you do it yourself? Something kinda came up," I tried to get out of it.

How could I completely forget about the Ball and the promise to Mei?

I'll tell you how. Insanely hot sex with Ames.

"But Lena, you promised," Mei whined. "And Winston said he's taking Hana, so I need to look amazing tonight!"

"Ugh, Mei, just get over it and ask him out!" Amelié snapped.

Mei flinched and looked down, wringing her fingers.

Then the sniffing came.

"Oh, Mei," I groaned, gently hugging the girl. "I'll do you hair, luv. Um, when exactly were you supposed to come over?"

"At six," she replied quietly, wiping her moist eyes.

"Okay, then I'll see you at six, okay?"

Mei nodded, smiling and walking away without saying goodbye.

I sighed and glared at Amelié.

"That wasn’t my fault, and you fucking know it. The whole Ball thing completely flew out of my head," Amelié stated next to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"How about we don't go?" She asked quietly, inching closer to me.

"I don't know Ames. We haven't been hanging out together as a gang as much as we used to. I kinda miss them," I admitted, turning to face her.

"So today's off, then."

It sucked. I was going to tell her I loved her, but now I couldn't.

Because if she rejected me, I wasn't gonna be up for partying, and I would have to break the promise I made to Mei because I won't be able to face anyone, and then the gang would probably show up at my house to try and drag me to the Ball…

So yeah. The talk was once again moved to the unknown date.

Or maybe she wasn't going to reject me…. I mean, her speech in the car about my eyes? That was the best compliment I ever received. I almost melted on the spot at how romantic she sounded.

But I think it would be better if we talked without any distractions standing in the way.

"Well, there is plenty of time between two and six…" I drawled, feeling a slow smirk forming on my lips.

I wasn't going to tell her today, but I also wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be with her for several hours.

I am officially a sex addict. 

Or rather,

Amelié addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to continue, and I know exactly when to stop, so expect about 8 more chapts plus an epilogue.
> 
> As always, please kudos and comment, and BE SURE to check out my other story Twisted Slipstream!


	9. Dancing Around Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been like 3 months, but that’s not excuseable. I’ve been through alot over the summer, so it’s..been alot. However, that’s in the past, and now I am back! But please don’t expect a steady update schedule, I’ll update when I feel like it.
> 
> However, I won’t go on an unexpected hiatus again like before!

"Hey!"

I laughingly protested as Amélie landed us on the bed, with her on top, creating a heap of tangled naked bodies.

"That's what you get for teasing me all day," she grumbled against my neck, leaving occasional bites in-between words. "Again," a pointed look thrown my way made me grin slyly.

"Don't pretend you don't like being teased, luv," I purred, leaning up to tug at her lower lip, releasing it with a 'pop'. "S’ides, I thought you already got your revenge, on that drawer, and against that door, and on the floor…"

She shut me up with her mouth, and I grinned into the kiss, lowering the hand that was pointing at all the places where we've had sex in the past two hours.

"What time is it?" I asked breathlessly as her lips slowly explored my neck.

"Don’t know, don't care," came the mumbled reply.

"Amés," I pushed at her shoulders lightly, giggling at the disgruntled expression on her face. "Mei should be here any minute now."

"I assume you're not up for a threesome? Ouch, Oxton, what the hell!"

I glared at her as she rubbed her arm where I pinched her.

"You bloody suck sometimes, you know that?"

"Yup, and we both know I'm fucking good at it," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed her to the side, sitting on the corner on the bed and wrapping a sheet around my naked body.

"And you're hiding all this from me because…?"

"Because you're an ass," I stated simply, getting up and walking to my drawer to pick up new clothes.

An arm wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back tried to prevent me from doing so.

"You know I didn't mean that. I mean, it's Mei, for fuck's sakes," a cool breath on my ear made me shiver involuntary, and Amélie pulled me even close, raining tiny kisses along my shoulder.

"But if that was someone else?" The words slid out of my mouth before I could catch them.

I was turned around, coming face-to-face with her, watching her devour me with hungry eyes.

“I don't share," she whispered before pulling me into a kiss, unhurriedly moving her lips against my own.

My mind raced with thoughts as I responded to her slow kiss. Yes, she doesn't share, I knew that much. But did she mean that in a 'I-m-jealous-because-I-love-you' way, or was it 'I-don't-want-anyone-playing-with-my-toy'?

Stupid Masquerade Ball. Now I have to wait till tomorrow to come clean about my feelings.

Meanwhile Amélie backed me up against a drawer, and I gasped as she flicked a tongue along the roof of my mouth. The sheet slowly slid down my body, and her hands followed it, lazily drawing circles as they moved.

She was playing me like an instrument, tuning me and making me release sweet sounds, creating an intoxicating symphony of sensuality.

"Amèlie…" Her name fell from my lips for a thousandth time today as she cupped my breast gently, caressing it at a leisure pace, watching me intently.

"God, Lena, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" She let out a breathless whisper, leaning into me and pecking my lips, my jaw, my neck, teasing me thoroughly and stirring up now familiar feelings I welcomed.

"Ditto," I murmured, scraping my nails on her back softly as I reciprocated the tiny kisses, tasting the slightly salty skin of her neck and inhaling her incredible scent. My leg caressed her thigh as it slipped up to entwine her waist, seemingly having a mind of its own, and I moaned at the contact my pussy made with her pelvis.

And, just like always, the rapid knocking at the front door interrupted us right when it just got interesting.

"Goddamnit," I swore under my breath, letting my head fall to her shoulder. "Why now? Why always us?"

"The cons of sneaking around," she chuckled, and I felt it vibrate against my forehead. "I guess I should go get ready for the Ball, as well."

"Yeah…" I whined slightly, not moving a muscle and keeping my arms around her shoulders.

"I kinda need my body to get out of there."

"Well I need your body, too," I stated defensively, not letting her go.

The knocking grew louder, followed by a muffled Mei's voice.

"See, that's why I asked what time it was," I jabbed at Amélie, who simply smirked back.

"My, you sure are grumpy today. Someone get you hot and bothered and then leave you high and dry?"

"One more remark and I'm withholding," I raised an eyebrow at her as I tugged on sweatpants and a shirt, moving past her and racing downstairs to open the door.

"Lena! Did something happen?" Mei asked, looking a bit scared as I let her in.

"No, why?"

"Well, the door was closed. You never close your door. Were you robbed?" Mei kept probing with an unusual insight, coming to sit on the couch.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered the reason of me keeping all the doors locked lately.

Speaking of which, that very reason was descending the stairs, looking calm as always.

"Amélieee!"

"Fuck no!"

Mei pouted, having been denied a hug.

"Is Lena also doing your hair?" A seemingly innocent question from Mei made Amélie smirk wolfishly, and I rolled my eyes, imagining what was going through that dirty mind of hers. 'No, she's not gonna do my hair cause she already did me', or 'Yep, as soon as I'm done doing her', or 'Sure, and later I'll do Oxton to repay the favor'.

You catch my drift.

"No, I was just passing by," She tossed nonchalantly, picking up her jacket from the couch and heading for the door. "See you at the Ball," with that, the dangerous beauty was gone.

'Dangerous beauty', really?

Well she was dangerous. And breathtakingly beautiful…

"Um, Lena?"

Right. People present in the house. Dream your dirty thoughts about Amélie on your own time, Lena.

"Okay, let me just jump into shower real quick, and then we'll get started luv," I said with a warm smile. "There's pizza in the fridge, and here's the remote."

"Kay kay! Can I watch the channel 20?"

"Whatever, I'm not your parent, Mei," I shrugged. "But not if 'Goosebumps' are on, you can't sleep after you watch it!"

"Kay," Meireplied sadly.

Man, I'm such a Mom.

Alright, weird motherly tendencies aside, time to dress up. Plan 'Render Amélie Completely Speechless' is officially in motion.

"You look so beautiful, Lena!" Mei bounced up and down, squealing in delight. "You will be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"D’aww, thanks, Mei, but you're also just as beautiful."

"Oh it's okay, Lena, I know I don't look as amazing as you do, I just need to look better than Hana," Mei stated, an unusual fury in her eyes.

I sighed.

“Mei, don't take it the wrong way, but what Amés said today was kinda true. You have to admit there's something between you and Winston before another girl snatches him," I decided to let out the part where Winston dating anyone was a highly unlikely possibility.

"You think he will find someone else?" Mei gasped in shock, drawing her eyebrows together in a pitiful frown.

"Well, sweetie, he can't wait for you forever," I answered. "I think you two need to really talk things out, okay?"

"Kay, Lena. Thanks." Suddenly, Mei's eyes sparkled with mischief as she studied me curiously. "Now, who did you dress up for?"

"Wha-no one!" I exclaimed, too quickly, trying not to let blush adorn my cheeks. "I just like dressing up, you know that about me, yeah?"

"Well, yeah…." Mei nodded absentmindedly. "You do like that."

I turned from her, carefully observing my reflection in the full-length mirror again.

A pair of warm chocolate eyes stared back at me, black mascara and smoky eye shadows making them shockingly outstanding and big on the olive skin. The girl in the mirror looked older than me, somehow, with her chestnut curls close to one shoulder, exposing the right one. Short, but cute. A strapless gown hugged her curves gently, reaching the floor with its length, so deeply blue it was almost black. In a way, it made me think of night, which consequently led to Amélie, to soft whispers and caresses in the middle of darkness. Black ball gloves fitted my hands perfectly, coming up to my elbows.

A girl in the mirror was and wasn't me at the same time, and the longer I stared, the more I realized what was wrong (or completely right) with her.

I looked innocent and dangerous, romantic and passionate, and every other antonyms woven together in one image.

I was Lena, and yet it was clear that I was marked by Amélie.

I watched a slow smile form on the lips tinted with a hint of red.

"We ready to go?" Mei asked, also admiring her reflection. She did look cute tonight, with a dark gray dress bringing out her brown locks and twinkling eyes.

"Yup. Let's go knock them off their feet," I grinned, grabbing her hand and making out way to the door.

The Main Hall that was cleared to make place for the ball looked stunning. The Ball Committee outdid themselves this year, creating an unbelievable atmosphere of a slightly gothic Masquerade. The room had a feeling of a Victorian-era mansion to it, with simple yet tasteful decorations around. There were nicely dressed waiters going around the Hall, carrying trays with drinks, and the school orchestra was performing classical pieces on the violins.

"Fancy," Mei breathed out, looking around in awe, and I nodded silently, taking in the room. "Hey, can you tell it's me?" She asked excitedly, putting on her emerald mask.

"Mei, it only covers your eyes and cheekbones luv," I answered, smiling.

"Dang it! I thought I would surprise Winston!" She pouted adorably, and I couldn't help but 'aww' on the inside.

"I think you'll surprise him anyway."

"If you say so… Oh, I see him! Bye Lena, thanks for hair!" With that, the redhead ran off somewhere, a spring to her step.

Now it's time for me to find my Prince Charming. Well, Princess. And let's face it, not so charming at times. About as charming as the devil. No, wait, the devil actually was rather charming, wasn't he? And are we even sure it's a he?

While my thoughts traveled aimlessly and in all the weird directions, my eyes searched the room, finally falling upon the girl I was looking for. She was talking with Lucio, a smirk resting on her bloody lips as my best friend was saying something animatedly. Almost like she felt my gaze, her eyes found me standing in the middle of the entrance area, and warmth settled in my belly as I saw clear admiration on her face. Whatever Lucio was saying fell on deaf ears as she caressed me with her gaze, and there was something… painful and gentle in her eyes as they finally rested on my face.

There was no sexy smirk, no raw lust and dirty hints, and my chest ached at the astonished appreciation she had for me in her intense stare.

She thrust her drink in Lucio's hand, walking up to me at a slow pace, letting me take her in as well. She was breathtaking as usual, carrying herself with the level of confidence only she was capable off without being conceited, and her gown choice made me smile widely.

She wore a deep purple one, styling her make-up in the same way, making her eyes even more electric than they already were. Her mask was in place – a black simple one, of course, and her wavy hair ran down her open shoulders, striking bluish black against her ivory skin.

"Hi," I said softly, clutching the mask in my hands.

She smiled, glancing down at the ball accessory.

"May I?" I nodded, watching her reach for the mask and then turning around, feeling her warm breath against my exposed skin as she unhurriedly tied the mask on my face. "Here," she let out, and I faced her again.

"Thank you."

We stood still, bathing in each other's presence, not saying anything because words would have ruined it. We didn't need them anyway, it seemed.

"Lena, there you are!" Genji appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Wow, you both look amazing," he smiled warmly and winked at me like I was in on a secret.

Which reminds me. I wanted to talk to him about his weird antics.

"Hey Genji," I said back, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from Amélie and focus on a smiling boy. "You clean up nicely, as well."

"Thanks. Hey, I know this music," he looked around, and sure enough, there were students forming two lines in pairs and facing each other. "That's the dance routine we've been learning for weeks. Milady," he bowed exaggeratingly, stretching out his hand towards me. "May I have this dance?"

I hesitated, glancing back at Amélie, but her guard was already up as she eyed Beck.

"I'll go see if Symmetra is still up for a dance," she gritted through her teeth.

Symmetra? Who the hell is Symmetra?

I was about to follow Amélie in a sudden jealous rage, but Genji already dragged me to the dance area, both of us facing the other line as we held hands, my right arm crossing over his left one.

The dance routine we learned for weeks started, and we began to move, taking one step towards the line of people before us on each slow beat, the violin leading us.

As Genji and I passed Amélie and that girl, I locked my jaw, sharply turning to look straight ahead.

"Easy there, tiger," Genji whispered to me, grimacing slightly. Oops, guess I took out my anger on his hands.

He twirled me just like the dance asked for, leading as the pairs formed a moving circle.

"Sorry, I just…" I glanced at Amélie again to find her completely engrossed in conversation with Symmetra. "I don't feel like dancing. I'm sorry," I tried to step away from him, but he didn't let go, keeping with the dance.

"I know what's going on with you and Amélie," he stated, smiling. I stumbled, and if it wasn't for Genji's perfect skills, I would've ended up on my butt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to recover, looking past his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Lena, you're both glaringly obvious, and since I don't have much time before we switch partners, I'll just come out and say it," he turned serious as he looked me straight in the eyes, maneuvering us so I had to look back. "She's an incredibly difficult person, and at times downright evil. But to love her and to be loved by her in return is the best thing that can ever happen to you."

Wait, love?

"Who said anything about love?" I asked coldly, still not opening my cards to him.

"The way you both walk around each other is a dead giveaway," he smirked. "Lena, I was the one who knew Jade the most. 'Was' being the key word." He twirled me around. "Now it's you, and yet, you're the only one who can't see what's right in front of her."

"Genj-," I said, exasperated.

"She loves you, Lena. She's in love with you, and you can't give up on her," he dropped the bombshell, watching as it exploded. "She's stubborn, and for someone so over-confident, she sure dislikes herself, sometimes to extremes. Amélie might try to push you away, thinking it's for the best, but I just want you to promise me that you won't give up easily."

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. What do you say after a speech like that? So I just gave a slight nod.

"Wait… we are supposed to switch partners?" I got out weakly right before he whirled me away.

I span around my axis, going for good two twirls before colliding with Amélie, her arms catching me around my waist, our faces millimeters apart.

We stayed rooted to the spot as other pairs danced around us.

"May I have this dance?" She asked quietly.

"It's not what you think," I said suddenly. "I mean – with Genji. It's not what you think. He was just asking me as a friend."

"I don't care about Genji," she replied, continuing with the dance, and managing to catch up with the going routine. "We messed around ages ago."

"I know that you don't care about him," I stated, and she raised a surprised eyebrow at my forwardness. "But it's not him I meant."

She kept silent, dancing effortlessly.

As she span me from her, I swung back, pressing my back against her front.

"I also don't care about Symmetra," she whispered, and I hid a small smile, realizing she was apologizing, Lacroix style.

"Good," I stated, stepping away from her and getting back to Genji, facing Amélie as the routine came to an end.

The song ends and the room filled with applause. The head of the Ball Committee ran up on the stage, announcing that the bar was officially open.

"So, did you talk?" Genji asked me eagerly, grabbing two glasses of punch and thrusting one of them into my hand.

"No," at his look, I tried to defend myself. "Look, it's really complicated. I can't just dump this on her in the middle of the dance! We started out as friends with benefits, and now here I am, demanding serious rela-Genji, are you okay?"

While I was on a rant, I failed to notice Genji chocking on his punch, and now I had the pleasure of watching him turn different colors as he struggled to breathe.

"W-wait, you two… you…fucked?!" He wheezed, coughing.

"Why are you surprised, you said you knew what was going on with me and Amélie!" I exclaimed, slapping him on the back

"Well yeah, but I meant I knew you loved each other, not that you were going at it!" He cleared his throat, the red slowly fading from his face. "Oh God," he coughed once again. "And you're still thinking everything over?! You're like halfway there already, no, you're all the way there already!"

"Pipe down!" I hissed at him, looking around. "I did say it was complicated, didn't I?"

"No it's not."

Stupid, stubborn Genji with stupid perfect hair.

"Shimada," of course Amélie had to turn up now. "What's with throwing a fit?"

"The, uh, the punch went down the wrong pipe," he replied quickly, shooting looks between me and Amélie with a stupefied expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes before inconspicuously elbowing him. There was no doubt about what exactly was going through his teenage hormone filled mind, and I didn't feel like starring in one of his dirty fantasies.

"Right," Amélie rawled melancholically. I sipped at my drink, stealing glances at her. Should I talk to her right now? Or should I wait till – till what exactly?

"Well, I'm gonna go and, uh, yeah," Genji stated awkwardly before fleeing, leaving us alone.

"So…"

"I need to talk to you," Amés spoke up, looking serious. I gulped.

"Okay, I kinda need to talk to you, too. Should we go somewhere quiet?"

She nodded, offering me her elbow which I took graciously, smiling at the gesture. We were ready to take off when the commotion near the benches drew our attention.

"Goddammit," Amélie muttered, and a second later I followed her example, having seen what exactly was going on.

Mei dumped a bowl of punch on Winston's date and was now making her way through the crowd with tears streaming down her face.

"Amés…" I breathed apologetically, casting a guilty look her way. She sighed.

"I know. Take her home. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

I nodded, taking my hand from her elbow and hurrying after Mei. However, her grip on my arm stopped me as she whirled me around, holding me close.

I felt breath hitch in my throat as she softly pecked my cheek.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious," she whispered, parting from me.

"So do you," I whispered back, squeezing her hand gently. "I'll see you soon."

With one last glance, I was gone, running after Mei.

Another distraction and I'm killing somebody. 

Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> I’MMM BACKKKK LUVVVS


	10. No One But Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it’s been what, 5 months? I managed to break my finger again, life’s just been crazy. I finally have time again, highschool just sucks.
> 
> Enjoy the long deserved chapter folks.

At least there was no cheese fountain around this time.

Although after Mei told me just what happened there, I can't say I would've minded if Hana was covered in hot cheese.

Or just plain shit.

The girl mocked and ridiculed Mei while Winston wasn't near, and she manipulated Mei into dumping the punch on her right when the boy in question came back.

What a little shit. How can someone do this to sweet and innocent as Mei?

Oh right, I sprayed her with hot cheese in front of the whole school.

Yessh, nevermind then luvs.

This evening was a bloody mess.

"A complete and utter disaster," I said to myself as I entered the living room, rehearsing Australian accent I needed to have ready for Acting Techniques class by the next week. I pretty much sucked at it, by the way. Chris Hemsworth wasn’t helping much.

Well, I suppose he DID help a little with his inexplicably hot 'superhero' image.

Man, Amélie would make one sexy vampire. I'd pay to see her as one. God, I'd even write the script and shoot the movie myself.

I smirked, remembering the thought and filing it away under 'Role-play Ideas for Lena and Ames: #27'.

My phone beeped, signaling a new text from someone, and I grabbed in from the couch before landing on the cushions ungracefully.

Genji: Did you talk? Where are you?

I giggled. It was so unlike Genji to be excited and noisy. In a way, it was endearing.

Plus it was great that I finally had someone to talk to, even if that someone use to have a crush on the girl I fell in love with.

Wow, 'Friends' got nothing on us with all the drama.

I thought for a moment before replying.

Me: Sorry luv, we didn't cause I had to take Mei home. Btw did Winston say anything? I'm at home.

Genji answered in a matter of seconds, and I began to chuckle at his eagerness before reading the text and scowling angrily.

Genji: I thought u guys talked and got in a fight cause I just saw Amélie leave w/Symmetra! I texted u cause I couldn't find u, thought u ran smwhr not safe.

I growled. She did what.

Who the hell is Symmetra anyway? I haven't even seen that girl around, and now she strolls in and snatches Ames right under my nose!

And Amélie. Don't get me started on that girl. I thought we had a bloody moment! With the dancing, and whispers, and compliments…

You look stunning, if it isn't obvious.

Was that all a bloody lie? Was she doing it just so our little tryst could go on, and when she got horny with me being gone, she just grabbed the next warm body to fuck?

I barely noticed the phone vibrate with another text through my anger-clouded brain.

Genji: Lena, I know what u'r thinking right now, stop it and talk to her. U gotta deal with everything.

Oh yeah, yeah, sure, since the humiliation of being someone's sex toy isn't enough, I should also go and happily watch Amélie getting it on with another girl.

Or you could just call her, you dumbass.

Right.

I quickly scrolled through my contacts and clicked Amélie's number, pacing as it dialed.

Beep.

She's not picking up.

Beep.

 

Symmetra probably has her fingers tangled in Amélie's hair as the latter sucks and bites on her neck.

Beep.

And now Amélie probably picked her up, making the brunette straddle her hips.

Beep.

She's gasping under Amélie's hands as they travel down her sides…

The phone bounces off of a couch and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

I can't take it. I just can't. I know we're not in a relationship, I know she's allowed to see other people, and I know my emotions are clouding my brain, but I don't care. I just can't torment myself by wondering whether or not Symmetra was at Amélie's and what exactly they were doing there.

The sounds of my footsteps thumped loudly through the empty house as I hastily ran upstairs, grabbing the first pair of jeans and tugging it on. I raced back into the living room just as fast, blindly reaching for a jacket and bolting out the door, my phone long forgotten.

I guess I should have stopped to see if it was shattered, but I honestly didn't give a damn.

My knuckles were rapidly turning white as I tightly gripped the steering wheel, my thoughts growing darker as seconds passed. The trees and houses outside the window turned into a blur as I sped up, practically steaming.

I don't think I ever felt this kind of rage before. The hot white burn coursed through my veins as I willed myself not to picture Amélie and Symmetra in a naked embrace. Rational thinking was defeated and lay groaning as jealousy stood over it, smirking in victory.

The ride to Amélie's house was a very quick one, and small part of me that was still able to process any thoughts was thanking God for making the traffic disappear.

The bigger part, however, the one whose ugly green head was roaring in hunger, was strolling determinedly towards Amélie's door, yanking on it and then noisily pounding when it turned out to be locked.

"Lacroix?!" I called out dangerously, practically growling. "I know you're in here!"

But what if she wasn't?

Oh God.

What if her car was parked somewhere on a lonely road as she fucked Symmetra's brains out?!

What if she's-

The door opened, revealing a worried and slightly irritated Amélie, clad in a bathroom robe.

"Oxton? What the hell?" She looked over me cautiously. "Are you hurt? You look…like a fucking mess."

I pushed past her, storming inside. Unbelievable. She was obviously fresh out of the shower after rolling in the sheets with that slut, and the said slut was hiding somewhere. And with all this going on, she had the nerve to look me in the eye like everything was okay!

"Lena, what the fuck has gotten into you?" she asked behind me warily.

"Where is she?" I snapped, whipping around to face her. "Oh don't give me that bloody look," I scowled as she feigned confusion. "Symmetra. Where is she?"

"At home where I dropped her off," Ames replied with a raised eyebrow. "Chérie," she grabbed my elbow as I was about to go on a hunt for a certain brunette. "What's going on?"

"I should be the one to ask you that," I gritted through my teeth, shrugging free from her grasp. "Like I'm supposed to believe you're suddenly giving free rides to anyone willing. You're Amélie Lacroix."

"I gave you a ride once." She stated defensively.

"Yeah, with a full intention to bloody murder me!"

"Do you truly believe I would've done that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Amélie cringed at the piercing shriek I let out.

"What's this all about? Why are you acting so damn weird?" She asked, confusion written all over her features as she studied me. Then, realization slowly took over her expression as she took me in, eyes trailing over my clenched fists and tense shoulders. "Oh my chérie… You're jealous," she stated, her smirk full with glee.

"What? Yeah, right luv, " I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hmm? Then why are you here, all hell-bent on murdering Symmetra?" She smirked even harder, placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"I j-just, uh," Why was I here, exactly? Well, I know I'm actually jealous, but Amélie can't know that. "I just didn't wanna look like a fool!" I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head, trying to look confident enough to make Amélie believe my words.

"And why would you have looked like a fool if Symmetra was here?" She advanced slowly at me.

I felt like a complete idiot. What the hell was I thinking, sprinting to her house and demanding answers?

Oh right. I wasn't thinking at all.

I just hate my hot-blooded nature sometimes.

God-fucking-dammit.

Amélie stood over me, her smirk growing as she watched me get more and more flustered, and my cheeks practically burned with shame.

She's gonna laugh in my bloody face.

Well, I'm fed up with people laughing at me.

The anger resurfaced, boiling inside me and making my throat rumble with a primal growl.

You know what, fuck that. She wants the truth? She'll get the truth.

Lacroix let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she was pinned to the door, looking scared for a second as I stared her down.

"You're right," I left a hot whisper against her ear, gripping her sides. "You said once that you don't share," I leaned back slightly to let my greedy gaze sweep over her face. "Well neither do I."

She gasped as I took control of her lips, allowing my tongue to slip inside her mouth, dominating her.

"C-Chérie," she whimpered, her fingers messing up my hair as I dropped hungry, sloppy kisses along the gentle skin of her neck.

Mine.

Her head was thrown back, giving me perfect access to the neck, and I took full advantage of the situation. The robe was nearly torn apart due to my patience growing thin, and the discarded piece of clothing sailed through the air, landing somewhere, both of us not caring where it went.

My eyes trailed the perfect paleness of her smooth skin, hands following my gaze, leaving gooosebumps in their wake.

I was the one to cause Amélie to tremble with need. I was the one to transform her from a calm and collected mean girl to this quivering mass of pleas.

Me. Not Symmetra, and not anyone else.

She was mine.

I resumed kissing her, hotly, greedily, swallowing her loud moans and gasps, rocking my pelvis into her slightly spread hips. Amélie must've liked that, because suddenly she began to slide down, her knees not being able to support her anymore.

I smirked.

With one swift motion, Ames was hoisted around my waist as we carried on with our feverous kissing, her hands tangling in my hair helplessly as she rocked against my still-clothed stomach, letting out a tiny whine.

Amélie Lacroix was mine, and it was time she learned it.

With a newfound strength, I swept various items from an antique-looking wooden chest, placing her on it and molding my body into hers. Her neck was already covered in several hickeys, the angry red standing out on a pale skin, and still it wasn't enough for the green monster inside me. The intense need to mark her, claim her as mine howled from within my chest, and I squeezed her thighs with more force, bringing her closer to me.

"Baby,” she sighed, rolling her hips, grasping at me like a cat in heat. "Please…"

"Please what?" I growled, my hand snaking down her front.

"Touch me," she pleaded, so unlike the Amélie I knew.

"I am touching you luv," I chuckled darkly, and her eyes snapped open, the fiery ice inside them making me breathless.

"Fuck me, Oxton," she growled back, nails digging in my shoulders. "Claim me."

As you fucking wish, luv.

Amélie cried out as three fingers entered her, settling into a rough rhythm.

"I'm inside you, Lacroix," I whispered harshly, biting down hard on her shoulder, my tongue soothing the pain immediately after. "I'm fucking you right now, making you feel things no one else can. It's all me."

My brain wasn't even comprehending the words coming out of my mouth as Amélie met me thrust for thrust, letting out husky moans of encouragement.

Even when she was dominated, she still managed to be the seductress.

"Look at me luv," I commanded, curling my fingers inside her and stroking a particularly sensitive spot. "I want you to see me when you come."

"Yes…" a word fell from her lips as she tried to focus her half-lidded eyes on me. Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip, and crap, that was incredibly erotic. How did she even managed not to jump me every time I did that to her?

"Lena," meanwhile, Amélie was having a hard time controlling her body as she writhed in my arms, struggling to keep her gaze on me. "I'm… I, ah, fuck…"

"Don't close your eyes or I'll stop," I warned her, actually slowing down.

"Don't you fucking stop," Amélie Lacroix everybody knew and feared made an appearance, growling as she gripped the back of my head, smashing our mouths together and grinding on my hand. "Don't ever stop," she breathed after we broke away from each other's lips.

"Then you know what not to do," I uttered, picking up the pace once again.

"I see you, only you chérie," she whimpered, clinging to me as her body shook from the sensation I was stirring inside her. "Lena," she whispered, riding my hand as she stared in my eyes.

"Lena," this time a soft plea as I went harder, faster.

"Lena…" She was so impossibly close…

"Fuck, Lena!"

Her body tensed as her walls clasped around my fingers, pulsating with her climax. I watched, mesmerized, as she screamed and gasped, her pupils dilating wide, black taking over gold as she never lowered her gaze, looking me straight in the eye.

She slumped against me after the last wave left her body, struggling to catch her breath, her heart beating widely against my chest.

I held her close, feeling drained as this possessiveness disappeared from my body.

Oh my God. That- I've never felt anything like it. It was…

"This. Was. Intense." Amélie stated into my shoulder, emphasizing every word. "Fuck, chérie. You never cease to absolutely amaze me."

I blushed with equally doses of pride and shame at the whispered compliment – or at least I think it was a compliment. I practically violated her. Just shred her clothes and took her on the spot, not even bothering to ask for her consent.

In my defense, her consent was loud and clear later on. But still.

I'm- I'm not like this. This side of me never even existed before Ames!

A lot of things didn't exist before her, I’d reckon.

"Luv," I breathed, cradling her face in my hands. "Oh God, I'm – I don't know what came over me. This…"

"That was amazing," she interrupted, coming to stand in front of me in all her naked glory. "You were amazing…" She muttered, her gaze transfixed.

"You're not mad?" I asked timidly, dropping my hands to the sides.

"A little," she admitted, smirking. "But only because you're still not naked, and right now, I really hate clothes."

My ass was suddenly pressed against the very surface I took Amélie on as she switched our places, unbuttoning my jeans. They pooled around my ankles as she went down on her knees, looking up at me with a sinister smirk.

"Then again, I suppose I can work around that… Don't you think so, Oxton?"

"I do, Lacroix. I really fucking do."

"Looks like someone is very happy to see me," she purred in a silky tone, stroking my slit lightly and laughing when I shuddered.

"Luv, please," I sighed.

"Who am I to deny Lena Oxton," she whispered before leaning in, wrapping her lips around my clit and sucking gently.

I felt my head spin as I gripped the warm wooden surface behind me, spreading my legs wider.

Amélie is on her knees for me, sucking me off as her dangerous golden eyes stared up at me. Oh fuck. The thought alone was enough to send shivers down my spine.

Her tongue flicked my clit rapidly as her lips continued to caress it, and I was seconds from losing my mind. God, she was so good at it…

Because she practiced with someone else. A lot of them. All these girls, spreading their legs for her, trembling with desire for her, coming for her. Just like you.

Jealousy came back, gnawing at my chest, and my eyes popped open, full of fire as I grabbed a handful of Amélie's long mane, tugging on it and pressing her even further in me.

Mine.

I practically felt her smirk at my aggressiveness, and her tongue became more forceful as she lapped at me, making me weak in knees.

My body was moving of its own accord, twisting and arching under her expert mouth. It wasn't gonna take me long, and I already knew what little push I needed to stumble over the edge.

My gaze found Amélie's again, her eyes dark with passion and yet something else, something gentler, genuine burning behind the lust.

She knows that she's mine, and she embraces it.

I screamed her name into the room as the orgasm hit me with full force, making me trash and spasm. Amélie was with me in an instant, her finger drawing out the sensations as she kissed me deeply, holding me around my waist.

We stayed like this for a blissful moment, her softly caressing my pulsating core, bringing me down from my high gently. She was right; we were intense, and it was the best thing in the world to me.

"Bonjour," she smiled at me when I finally opened my eyes, my breathing slowing down.

"Hello luv."

"Well shit, I think we scared Symmetra off."

For a second, I was ready to start a screaming match before realizing she was just being a gank.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed incredulously, slapping her arm. "You're still torturing me, even after we became…"

Oh, crap.

I don't have the ending to this sentence.

Lovers? A couple? Fuck buddies?

Since we became who?

Amélie sensed my discomfort and grasped my chin gently lifting it to meet my eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," she said softly, giving me a reassuring smile. "I have a feeling you did, too."

"A-Ames, I…" Okay, here goes nothing. "I-I think I'm in…"

"Wait, chérie…" Oh no. No no no no. She's about to reject me. "Hey, hey, relax, you don't even know what I'm about to say," she chuckled huskily, rubbing my arms. "I just… I don't want this conversation to happen when we're both flying high on hormones and post-orgasmic bliss, you know? I…" she drew in a big breath, looking slightly unsure of herself. "I want this to be as real as possible, without post-coital feelings clouding our judgment."

"Okay," I said, letting out a huge sigh. "Okay, first of all, never, ever say 'coital' again." Amélie chuckled at that, shaking her head to herself. "And… I guess I get it. I know what you mean," I leaned into her, resting my forehead against hers, sighing.

"Why did you even think Symmetra was there to begin with?" She questioned, breaking the comfortable silence we fell into.

"Genji texted me," I replied without thinking, and instantly berated myself when Ames tensed up. "He didn't mean anything by that, I swear," I pleaded with her. "I mean, it wasn't even like that, I just asked him where everyone went after the ball."

"And then, you being you, you jumped to conclusions?" She smirked. I grinned sheepishly. "I don't mind. Possessive Lena is devilishly hot."

"Mmm, you think so?" I purred, nuzzling her neck. Amélie moaned and next thing I knew, I was picked up in the air, my legs wrapping around her waist to keep me from falling.

"Oh, I do. In fact, I'm about to show you how much I appreciated this little jealousy display."

"Can't say I'm against that."

"Good, because we’re not done yet chérie."

I giggled as she kicked her bedroom door open, throwing us on the bed.

She immediately dived onto my neck, and I couldn’t help but to moan and arch into her grasp.

Oh fuck yes.

Genji is most definitely getting a fruit basket tomorrow.

For fucking sure.


	11. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I just feel like posting a bunch of chapters to make up for lost time. Expect like 1-2 more tonight lol.

The first thing I woke up to is cherie.

The first thought I woke up with is the abovementioned one, and it hasn't left my head for the last twenty minutes.

I mean, she's… here..

I let my eyes trail over her sleeping form, taking in her pure beauty. She had an absolute mess of a bed hair, her slight drool marked my favorite pillowcase, and still she made my heart stop when I looked at her.

She stirred lightly and rolled over to face me, landing right on my chest and hugging me like one would a teddy bear.

"Mmm…" God, she's sexy even when she sleeps. She's not even trying to seduce me and here I am, all revved up and ready to go.

I think we need help. Fuck, we've been going at it for less than a week, but with the amount of sex we've been having, feels like it's been a month. Maybe more.

But oh look, she just stretched and arched her back and suddenly I think we should fuck a lot more often.

"…Amélie…"

 

Mon. Dieu.

We are never leaving this bed.

 

Sleepy unfocused eyes struggled to find my face as she slowly came back to the land of living, her hold on me tightening.

"Good Morning Cherie’"

"Mhm," was Lena's reply as she let out a tiny yawn, curling up into a ball. "…Mornin’ luv."

"Didn't get enough sleep, did you?"

"And whose bloody fault is that?" She replied cheekily, gazing up at me with an adorable expression of innocence on her face.

"You're the one who decided to go all berserk on me last night because you were jealous," I drawled out the last word, smirking.

"I wasn't- you know what, it's too early for me to deal with this," She huffed. "….what time is it, again?"

I shrugged. Between waking up to the beautiful sight of a sleeping Oxton and being astonished at the fact that she was in my arms, I kinda didn't have the opportunity to check the time.

"It's…" I rolled over to glance at the alarm clock. "Ah shit, we're probably gonna be late for the first period. Might as well not go if you kno-" I was interrupted by Oxton shooting up straight in bed, frantically scrambling to get ready.

"Shit, shit, shit! Why didn't we hear the alarm?!" I watched, entertained, as she stumbled over her own shoes while tugging on the jeans.

"I don't know, we must've slept through it- why the hell are you so fired up?"

"Because I have a final today, the first period!" She exclaimed, finally managing to put on the pants and now struggling with the shirt.

"But the finals aren't for another week," I calmly stated, making no move to get up.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Satya has to leave due to emergency, so the test was moved, and now I am so late," she muttered.

Fucking unbelievable.

It's like someone up there doesn't want us to talk, like, ever.

"Oxton, listen… Ox-…Lena!" She stopped at my outburst. "We wanted to talk," I added, calmer.

"Fuck, I know, but I have an exam in ten minutes," she said, exasperated. "We can do it later, okay?"

"So exam is more important than this, then?" I don't know why I was doing this, I really don't. It's childish and selfish , and yet I don't stop, instead choosing to press on. "Is that it?"

"What-no, Amélie, you're twisting my words and I don't think I like it," she fired back.

"I'm just stating the facts. We're not important, I get it," What the fuck are you doing?! Shut up Lacroix.

Lena's eyes flickered with hurt before anger replaced them.

"Is that an ultimatum?" She gritted through her teeth, staring me down.

"Oh no, no, how can it be an ultimatum when I was never a choice to begin with?"

Where the hell did that come from?!

She gasped at that, searching my eyes for something and seemingly not finding it.

"You know what," Lena found her voice after a beat of silence. "You were a choice, you were the choice, but I don't think I'm entitled to call the shots anymore." With that, she stormed past me, slamming my bedroom door on her way out.

"Hey, you don't get to slam my door. " I growled, following her out. Damn, Lena's fast when she wants to be, I barely made it out the door, and she was already walking up to her car. I grabbed a long coat and wrapped myself in it, going after her.

"That's how you wanna deal? Run?"

"No, Amélie, what I want to do is to go take that damn exam because half of my next fucking semester depends on it!" She exclaimed. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks, further showing me just how unfair I was being to her.

It's your chance. 

Apologize. 

Drive her there. 

Kiss away her tears and tell her how you feel about her.

 

Amélie, what the fuck are you waiting for-

"Fuck this." The words fell from my mouth without me noticing.

She nodded, as if having her thoughts confirmed, and got in the car, speeding from my driveway, leaving me to stand there, barefoot and basically naked.

How the hell did we get here?

And did she…? Mon Dieu. Did she say I was 'the' choice?

Shit...SHIT.

I really fucked up big time now.


	12. Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters in a day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Crazy.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy tho!

Did you know that it's nearly impossible to drive while there are tears clouding your vision?

Well, here's a testimonial from me. It's nearly fucking impossible to drive while you're crying your heart out.

I have no idea how I managed to get to school in one piece. On the bright side, I made it just in time.

Not so bright side – I don't even remember what I wrote on that goddamn paper. So much fuss for nothing.

I feel too numb to care anyway.

As soon as the bell rang, I hightailed it out of the building, going straight home. Another confrontation with Amélie isn't something I particularly desired, and that was bound to happen if I stayed and met her at lunch.

I guess while I was getting all lovey-dovey with Amélie, I overlooked the fact that she was an bloody selfish manipulative human being who didn't care for anyone but herself.

Yeah, right,

Of course I knew she was all those things. I just hoped that she wouldn't be like that with me.

I thought I was special. Never have I had my dreams crushed so brutally.

Turns out I'm just like that dumb blonde, Jessica?, to her. No, not even like Jessica– with her, she at least made a slight effort. Me? Nope, why bother, I'm just dumb little Lena, another one of her sluts lining up to get in her bed.

I know, I know. I'm being harsh. In all fairness, the disaster happened because she cared a bit too much. About herself, that is.

Well, it's not like I can demand something from her, is it? We're not dating, I'm not her girlfriend, and she doesn't owe me anything.

I sighed and forcefully pushed the door open, strolling inside the house and then jumping a foot in the air, letting out a horrified scream.

"I hope you like French food," Amélie smirked at me from behind the counter as she stirred something on the stove.

"What the bloody hell!" I grasped at my chest to try and calm my racing heart. "What are you- where did that- How did you even get in?!"

"For a cop, your father sure has the weakest locks installed," she shrugged as if breaking and entering was the most natural thing in the world. Well, apparently it was for her. "So. I hope you like French food."

I took a deep breath, still in shock at seeing her so suddenly. Is she for real? First she ruins my day, then breaks into my house and then makes herself completely at home, casually asking me if I liked French cuisine?

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I do, but the real question is what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" I screeched, fuming with anger.

"Whoa there," she blinked at my outburst, looking far too amused for someone who was about to get her face slapped. "Relax, cherie."

"You're telling me to relax after what you did today?!" I exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Do you know I drove to school half-fucking-blind – I made it on time, by the way, thanks for asking – I drove almost blindingly because I cried so hard?! Do you know how selfish you were being this morning?! Do you ever stop and think about the consequences before you act on your own needs, or is it just like the time you fucked me right here, just because you decided I wanted it?!"

You know, I really need to learn to observe my surroundings before I rant. Amélie tried to interject several times, but once I was on a roll, nothing could really stop me.

Judging by the way her face grew freakishly white in a matter of seconds, I should've shut up, like, yesterday.

“What the-? Lena..?"

Oh. Fuck. My. Rotten. Life.

I slowly turned around to face Dad who stood there with wide eyes, alternating between looking at me and at Amélie.

I have got to chill.

"H-hi Pops! How long h-have you been standing here?" I asked weakly, all anger leaving my body instantly as I watched his face change colors, finally settling on crimson red.

"Long enough," he growled, suddenly rushing to get to Amélie. "You- you violated my daughter, I should arrested you, stupid punk!"

"Pops, no!" I jumped between him and Amélie who looked positively terrified.

Shit. He thinks she raped me. Oh, God, why, why did I have to choose my words so poorly today out of all days?

"Let me go, Lena," he wheezed in anger.

"She didn't do anything, I swear! Please, Dad!"

"Mr. Morrison, I can explain…"

"Shut up, luv, you're not helping," I threw at her through my teeth. She got the hint and grew quiet, keeping a wary eye on my father who stopped struggling long enough for me to fix this mess.

"So you didn't have… s-sex?" he questioned, still furious but embarrassed to ask his teenage daughter about it.

I winced.

"Um, well, I uh…"

"Mr. Morrison, I assure you that every time it was absolutely consensual and I never, ever hurt Lena in any way."

"Amélie!" I squealed in horror as my father's skin tone dropped about ten shades paler.

"Every… Every time?!” he exclaimed, shocked. "How many times were there- you know what, I don't think I want to know that," he mumbled, heavily sitting down on the couch.

The place fell silent for a beat.

"You probably wouldn't want to sit there, either."

Dad's confused frown was quickly replaced by a horrified expression as he jumped as far away from the couch as possible.

"Amélie!" I stormed over her, grabbing her arm. "I think it's best if you leave now," I hissed, dragging her to the door.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going-Oxton, no need to manhandle me."

"Shut up, I have every right too at this moment."

She stopped once I pushed her outside, holding the door so I wouldn't slam it in her face.

"Look, chérie, I'm really sorry for what happened this morning. And, well, for this, obviously," she gestured at my traumatized father who still gazed at the cushions with a mixture of horror and sorrow on his face. "I know that you need to deal with your Dad right now, but if you need me to be there or, I don't know, if you need anything, just…fuck, call me. Alright? Please?"

I sighed at the irresistible slightly sad look she was sporting.

"Or, you know what, just call me anyway. Or maybe I could call you, since, w-well I um, you know I’ll j-just uh-"

"Luv. You're rambling," I interrupted her, smiling against my will. "I'll call you, but you really gotta go now."

"Sure. I get it. I'll be waiting, cherie," she smiled, almost hesitatingly, and I nearly melted inside.

Unfortunately, I had quite a situation to deal with, and absolutely no time to swoon under her gaze.

"'Kay then," I rushed out quickly, flashing another tense smile at her and throwing the door closed as I turned around to Dad.

Oh my God. That's gotta be the worst coming out in the history of coming outs.

Okay, yeah, I know, there are far more severe cases where kids get thrown out with nowhere to go, so I doubt this could be classified as the worst one.

It could, however, go for the most humiliating one.

I tentatively approached Dad who was perched at the edge of the couch, trying his best not to look at me directly.

This is so embarrassing.

I sat two cushions away from him, staring into space as I prepared myself to answer his questions.

"So," he cleared his throat. "You and Amélie?..."

"Erm yes."

"H-here?"

"Oh God, Pops, please don't start asking about locations."

"Locations? There were multiple locations?"

"Wait, what? No! No no no, what I meant was, that, uh… Dad, can you please stop asking about… specifics?"

"How long have you been dating?"

Oh crap.

I can't tell my Dad we're not even dating, now can I? If I do, he'll hunt Amélie down and tear her throat out.

Or something less gross but just as severe.

"Oh, dating, as in… going out, you mean?" I tried hopelessly to stall him while my brain frantically searched for an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. You two are dating, aren't you?" His voice took on a dangerous tilt as he narrowed his eyes at me.

What is the appropriate time to start having sex in a relationship? A month? No, too soon. Three? Maybe six?

That's right!

"We've been together for half a year," I blurted out the blatant lie, almost passing out from relief as his face relaxed.

"Oh, wow, well, that's quite… stable, I'd say," he cleared his throat once again. "And, uh, is she… Is she treating you right? What was all the yelling about?"

"Um, you know, just relationship stuff," I answered lamely. "She actually came over to apologize. Even cooked me dinner, she knows how much I love French food, which, duh, makes sense because, I mean, we've been together for whole six months, so that's something," oh God, shut up, stop talking. Stop. Fucking. Talking.

Somebody shoot me.

"…Okay," he said slowly. "So… does she make you happy?"

Does she?

Dad probably expects me to say yes. What I should say is 'I don't know'.

We were frenemies at best not even a week ago.

Does she make me happy? Obviously, she makes me more than happy in the sexual sense. But am I happy with her as a person?

"…Yes," the word rolls off my tongue before I even have the time to process it. "She does."

Because I am happy with her. I'm happy as I wake up with her scent surrounding me, I'm happy when I open my eyes to her sleeping form, I'm happy when she gently presses a kiss to my temple after we make love, and I'm happy when I daydream about everything that is Amélie Lacroix.

"She's it for you, isn't she," I jerk back to the present with my Dad smiling at me gently. "This light in your eyes," he elaborated, pointing at me. "I've never seen you look so radiant before."

"I don't know what else to say," I whisper, returning his smile.

"You don't have to. I like Amélie, by the way. She's honest. Sometimes too honest," he cringed, glancing at the other end of the couch. "But if she's good for you and she makes you happy, I have no objections."

I couldn't help it. I got all choked up and flung myself around Dad's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Easy there, tiger," he chuckled. "You haven't heard the bad news yet."

"Wait, what?"

He smirked.

"Lena Oxton, you've been hiding the fact that you had a girlfriend for six months now, and I'm not even getting into the whole 'couch' incident," he coughed, obviously still embarrassed.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just didn't know" all these months ago that I'd end up with Amélie, "how you would react."

"I understand, just like I understand that nowadays most teenagers are, uh, sexually active. I've been a teenager myself, and I remember all those hormones bursting and exploding. One of the good ones, I remember, was Gabr-”

"Um, Dad? Oversharing?"

"However, a fact is still a fact," he rose up to his feet. "You lied and I'm very disappointed, Lena. That's why I have to take measures to get you back in line, young lady."

"Please don't tell me I'm grounded-"

"You're grounded," he interrupted me with a stern look. However, his tiny smirk betrayed his good humor. "For two weeks. No going out and no friends over, is that clear?"

"But Pops…"

"Is that clear?" He repeated louder, tapping his foot. I sighed.

"Yes, that's clear," I said, defeated.

"Oka. Now go up in your room while I check the meal your girlfriend left you and see if I can finish cooking it."

Just as I reached the top stair, Dad called out for me again:

"Oh, and Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely no sex under this roof."

"Oh my God, Dad!" I was left mortified as I quickly ran to hide in my room, Dad's roaring laughter following me all the way.

Well. That went… okay, I guess.

At least I didn't get my cell phone privileges taken away.

I took the device out of the pocket, unlocking it. 'Amélie Lacroix' was quickly found among my other contacts, and I just stood still, unsure, as my finger hovered over the call button.

Should I call her now? And what do I tell her?

Hey, baby – yeah, I call you 'baby' from now on, because people who've been together for six months do that, and apparently, we're those people now.

I sighed at my compulsive lie. What the hell was I thinking? Amélie and I haven’t even talked about t-this thing we had.

I dialed her number, and after the second ring she picked up.

“Lena..”

I inwardly winced, “H-Hey baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment whether or not to continue, would ya please!
> 
> ALSO: Check out my other series "Twisted Slipstream", and be sure to give kudos, savvy? ;))


End file.
